The Demon Known as Kagome
by Secret Serenity
Summary: Inu Yasha... Kagome... what will happen to them after Kagome turns into a demon? And what about the others? And Inu Yasha? Read to find out. I suck at summarys by the way. I updated. Ehe... sorry it took so long. Anyways.... Rated R just in case. ;)
1. Chapter 1

The Demon Known as Kagome  
  
Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha. *Goes and pouts in the corner*  
  
Kagome ran through the woods after Inu Yasha. She didn't know why he got up and sped away from camp, she only knew that she had to follow him. Kagome ran into a small clearing not noticing the person standing of to her left. She looked around for Inu Yasha, but didn't see him anywhere.  
  
"Come to find Inu Yasha did you?" the person she didn't notice asked. She turned her head, "Kikyo," she said the name rolling it off her tongue like it was poison, "What do you want, Kikyo?" "The same thing that you do my dear. Now where's Inu Yasha?!?" "I could ask you the same thing, Kikyo!" "Fine if you won't tell me than I'll wait. Come my Soul Stealers!" "What?" Kagome said helplessly as Kikyo's soul stealing demons pined Kagome to a tree. They rapped around her neck, elbows(her arms were at her sides), waist and wrists, knees and ankles. She was a good three feet off the ground. She stared at Kikyo, "What do you want with me Kikyo!" "It is not you that I want," she said with a grin. Kikyo started chanting something that was strange to Kagome. 'Inu Yasha' Kagome thought, " Leave him out of this Kikyo, and what are you saying?" But before Kikyo could answer Inu Yasha came bursting threw the edge of the clearing.  
  
"K-Kikyo." Inu Yasha mumbled. "Inu Yasha," Kikyo said and walked over to him. She placed her arms around his neck and he put his hands on around Kikyo's waist. Then Kikyo planted a kiss on Inu Yasha's lips. Kagome gasped, 'What is she doing?' Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled, but he couldn't hear her, 'A sealing spell.'  
  
Kikyo let go of Inu Yasha and went over to where her bow and arrows were leaning on a tree. Inu Yasha looked on with a puzzled look, but took a slight battle stance when Kikyo notched one of her arrows. She pointed it straight at Kagome. Inu Yasha looked from Kikyo to the place that she was aiming the arrow, unknowingly to him Kagome.  
  
Kikyo smirked and let the arrow fly. It hit Kagome in her right shoulder. She screamed out in pain, but knew that only Kikyo could hear her. Inu Yasha just stood there baffled(confused for anyone that doesn't know). Kagome's anger grew inside of her to the point that it burst threw. She let out a scream/growl and a blinding light engulfed them and broke the barrier.  
  
She pulled out the arrow that was in her shoulder, not out of her , but just enough to be out of the tree. The Soul Stealing demons had fled and Kagome was left in the bright light floating about two feet in the air. Inu Yasha was half blinded and couldn't see very much and Kikyo stood in awe.  
  
Kagome let out another scream/growl only this one was more inhuman. Kagome's hair grew down to her butt and now it had midnight blue streaks in it, she got two stripes on both of her cheeks of midnight blue and a star on her forehead of the same color and she grew two black dog ears on the top of her head(like Inu Yasha's only black). She also grew fangs and claws and her clothes changed to a white kimono, like Inu Yasha's only white, and her eyes went too a deep violet color.  
  
Kagome stepped down onto the ground and her eyes shot open and she stared at Kikyo. She leapt forward towards Kikyo. Kikyo notched another arrow and sent it flying into Kagome's left side. Kagome screamed Mystical Soul Shatter and Kikyo fell to the ground in a pile of dust.  
  
Kagome fainted and fell to her knees and she would have fallen, but Inu Yasha caught her with amazing speed. "Kagome," he said finally noticing all of her new features. He picked her up bridal style and sped back to camp.  
  
That's it for now. Remember this is my first fic so be nice. And. as always R/R!! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Demon Known as Kagome  
  
Chapter Two: The Demon Inside of Her  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and gang.  
  
Inu Yasha came walking into the clearing. He held a certain demon/miko in his arms. He went over to Miroku and kicked him in his side to wake him up (I thought it was something Inu Yasha might do).  
  
What was that for Inu.." He was cut off by Inu Yasha sending him a glare. Miroku stood up and looked at Kagome.  
  
" What happened to her!" he asked urgently. " I'm not sure," Inu Yasha stated flatly, not really wanting to tell him. Miroku hadn't seen her changes yet.  
  
He turned and woke up Sango, Kiara and Shippo. They looked at with their eyes half open.  
  
"Kagome," but before Miroku could finish Sango was on her feet, wide eyed and her fists in balls at her sides, "Where is she. What happened to her?" she demanded.  
  
"Calm down," Miroku said turning to the side so that Sango could she Inu Yasha with Kagome in his arms, "She's right here," he said.  
  
"What happened?" Sango asked as Shippo went to jump into Kagome's lap. Inu Yasha let out a low warning growl before Shippo could do so. Shippo looked at him with a funny and questioning look. Miroku and Sango had heard this too and stared at him.  
  
"Hey.. sniff. she smells different... sniff... Inu Yasha what did you do to her this time..," Shippo said with a look on his face that said If you've hurt her I'll kill you! Inu Yasha was surprised to see Shippo look at him that way, he never realized before how much the Kitsune protected her.  
  
"I didn't do anything." And with that he went over to Kagome's futon and very gently laid her on it. He sat next to her in his usual position (Indian style and his arms crossed). Shippo bounced closer and he was the first one to notice her changes, besides Inu Yasha, "Is that really Kagome?" he asked.  
  
"Of course its Kagome." Miroku stated, but stopped when he noticed her too. "Inu Yasha what happened to Kagome?" Sango asked. "Are you all blind, what does it look like?!?" he half yelled the last part at them.  
  
He stood and picked up Kagome, "I'm going to Kiade's. (Is that spelled right) It'll take a day to get there for me, two for you weak humans," he stated.  
  
"Inu Yasha you should wait till morning at least," Sango said worriedly. "Feh" Inu Yasha said and laid Kagome back down. To all of their surprise he didn't go to his tree, instead he sat right next to her as close as possible.  
  
Shippo went to go snuggle with Kagome, but Inu Yasha let out another warning growl, this one louder than the last. Shippo whimpered and mumbled, "meany." Before he went to Sango  
  
'I don't know what to do with her' he thought as he looked at her, ' I'll wait till morning to take her.'  
  
The next morning came very slow for Inu Yasha, he had fought off two demons during the night. As he saw the first rays of dawn he stood up and streched.  
  
He went over to Miroku and gave him another kick in the side. "Inu Yasha!" Miroku yelled waking everybody else. "I'm leaving now," Inu Yasha said.  
  
He walked back over to Kagome and picked her up bridal style. He was about to leave when Sango said, "Inu Yasha. be careful... and if anything happens to her it will be your hid!" she said the last part more annoyed.  
  
Inu Yasha sped off threw the tree back to the village. 'I hope Kagome will be alright' he tought as he looked down at her one last time. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Demon Known as Kagome  
  
Chapter Three: Waking and a new member?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and gang. BUT Heisei is my character. Do you hear me mine!! muhahahahaha  
Inu Yasha stepped into Kiade's hut. He looked around, but she wasn't there. He laid Kagome on a futon that was in the corner. He sat next to her and decided to wait for Kiade to get back.  
  
An hour later Kiade walked through the door, "Inu Yasha? Ye shouldn't be back so soon. Kagome? What happened Inu Yasha? Tell me everything."  
  
Inu Yasha told her the story of what happened to Kagome. Kiade just sat there and gaped at him.  
  
"So Kagome's a demon know??" Kiade asked. "Yes," Inu Yasha replied. "What will we do?" "The same as usual, only now we have another person that can fight and I don't have to watch out for her as much now," Inu Yasha stated with a slight blush on his cheeks, " Kiade you have to tend to Kagome's wounds now. She was shot in the shoulder and in her side."  
  
" Of course. Inu Yasha you need to leave."  
  
"And why is that?" Inu Yasha said flatly. " Well, I don't believe Kagome would want you to see her without her shirt on considering I need to take it off to dress her wounds."  
  
"Oh," Inu Yasha said and turned bright red as he walked out the door. Inu Yasha shut the screen door and stood in front of it keeping guard.  
  
Kiade came about ten minutes later and said, "Inu Yasha ye may go in now. Se has awoken and she heard our conversation." "Wait a minute, you mean she was awake the whole time we were talking?" Inu Yasha asked annoyed and relieved that she was awake at all. "Apparently so." Kiade sated.  
  
Inu Yasha opened the screen door and walked in. Kagome was on the futon trying to sit up. She winced with pain and he went to her side. "Don't sit up," Inu Yasha said in a gentle and caring voice.  
  
"Inu Yasha??" Kagome asked, "what happened?"  
  
"You turned into a demon Kagome. Do you remember anything at all?"  
  
" I remember going after you when you left all of a sudden. I figured it was Kikyo that you went after. I went to find you and to make sure that you would be alright. I went into a clearing and Kikyo was there waiting for you... and me. She had her soul stealers wrap me to a tree. Ten she put a sealing spell on me, so that you wouldn't see me. You came and she talked to you.. and then she kissed you."  
  
She tried to sit up again, but Inu Yasha put a firm, but gentle hold on her shoulder.  
  
Inu Yasha listened tentatively to her story. She continued, " Then she shot an arrow into my shoulder. I don't remember anything after that. It goes blank."  
  
"Good, you remember mostly everything." Inu Yasha stated, "then you turned into a demon and killed Kikyo," he said. He sounded a bit saddened. "Inu Yasha. I'm sorry." Kagome said in a weak voice. She knew that he had heard her.  
  
"For what? Kikyo could have killed you and I wouldn't have even known or been able to do anything about it. You have nothing to be sorry about."  
  
"Thank you, Inu Yasha, for saving me. I know you might not think that you did, but you did."  
  
He didn't know what to say. There was nothing to say really. At least Kagome's alive, he thought. "With your new demon abilities you should be ready to go in a day or so."  
  
"Inu Yasha?" "Yes?" "Can you tell me what I look like now?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Uhh.sure," he said not sure of himself, "Well, your hair has grown and know it has midnight blue streaks in it, you have two strips on both your cheeks and a star on your forehead of midnight blue, your eyes have changed to a deep violet, black dog ears like mine, fangs, claws and your clothes have changed into a white kimono like mine." he finished.  
  
"Oh.. am I pretty?" she asked. He didn't know how to answer that question, "Um.. well, yeah. I guess so."  
  
Kiade ran in and said, "Inu Yasha! There are two tiger demons coming this way. They must have smelled Kagome's blood. They're coming from the direction you came in."  
  
"Well, they gotta get through me first," he said and pulled out the Tetsiega( is that spelled right?). He ran out the door.  
  
Kagome thought, 'Did he just say what I thought he said?' She didn't have the chance to finish her thought. She heard a loud cat growl and a very loud, low warning growl. 'That must have come from Inu Yasha.'  
  
Kagome said, "Kiade help me stand I can't just sit here." Kiade grabbed a long bow and a quiver of arrows, handed them to Kagome and helped her stand. They walked over too the screen door and slid it open.  
  
Inu Yasha was outside fighting with a female tiger and a male tiger was circling around them.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed. "Kagome!" Inu Yasha yelled as he struck down the female tiger. She flew into a tree and hit the ground. She laid there dead. A tiger cub came out from the bushes and yelled, " Mommy! No!" She threw her arms around her mother's dead form.  
  
Kagome took a step off of Kiade's front porch (is it even a porch).  
  
On hearing his daughter's cry her father was distracted and Kagome notched an arrow and let it fly. It hit him straight in the heart.  
  
Kagome stood there shaking and dropped her bow, she was about to fall, but Inu Yasha caught her, again. She looked towards the girl.  
  
The tiger cub shot a death glare towards Kagome and Inu Yasha. She got up and stood protectively in front of her mother's body. She got into a fighting stance and leapt towards Kagome and Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha was too fast for her. He dodged her attack, taking Kagome with him. Kagome winced with pain. Inu Yasha noticed this and looked at her. This was a BIG mistake.  
  
The cub took the opertunity and lunged at them. She scratched Kagome's arm, leaving four gashes in Kagome's kimono and arm. Kagome screamed in pain. Inu Yasha became pissed off.  
  
He let out a very loud growl and made the cub cower. He even surprised Kagome.  
  
"That was a mistake!" he yelled. He was about to strike the cub, when Kagome put a hand on his arm, "don't," she said calmly.  
  
Kagome looked at the cub. The cub stood upright and bowed. Kagome nodded in response. Inu Yasha helped Kagome stand correctly and stood protectively at her side.  
  
"My dearest apologies. My name is Heisei (serenity). Forgive me for what I did." the cub (from now on Heisei) pleaded. "You are forgiven." Kagome replied.  
  
Heisei looked up with a big smile and latched herself to Kagome's leg (much like Rin does to Sess). Inu Yasha was about to growl, but stopped himself when Kagome patted her head.  
  
"Would you like to travel wit us now since you are alone?" Kagome asked. "Sure!" Heisei said happily.  
  
She turned and looked at both of her dead parent's bodies. "Forgive me," she mumbled, but Inu Yasha and Kagome heard her clearly.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Forgive me for the long chappie. Hope you liked it!! As always please R&R. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Demon Known as Kagome  
  
Chapter Four: The Full Group  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and gang. However I do own Heisei. She is MY character.  
  
Heisei walked over to her mother's body and said a chant. Then she did the same to her father's body. 'Must be a prayer or something,' Kagome thought. "Father, mother. please rest in peace," Heisei said as a tear drop slid down her cheek. Kagome looked at Heisei. She had a tiger tail and ears, claws, fangs, her complexion was a light tan and she wore a pink kimono whit cherry blossoms on it. "Heisei. why did you join us so fast, no questions asked?" Kagome asked. "Because I'm alone now and you seem to be really nice." "Feh," Inu Yasha said flatly. Kagome looked at him and he was expecting to be sat, but she didn't sit him. Kagome walked over to Heisei and picked her up, "I'm sorry about your parents, Heisei." "Me ,too," Heisei said as tears filled her eyes. They spilled and Kagome let her cry on her shoulder as she watched the sunset. "Kagome, you should rest now," Inu Yasha said as he watched her, "you've been up long enough for today. You should be fine tomorrow." "Ok, Inu Yasha," Kagome said as she set Heisei back on the ground. Kagome took her hand, "you can come sleep with me, Heisei." "Ok. Kagome," Heisei let Kagome take her into Kiade's hut where they laid out another futon next to Kagome's. Kiade dressed Kagome's wounds on her arm. "Kagome, ye should learn to be more careful," Kiade said full of concern. "I'm fine Kiade, really." Kagome protested. Kagome lay down on her futon and turned towards Inu Yasha who sat next to the door with his sword leaning on the wall. Heisei laid on her futon next to Kagome and looked at the wall. Heisei and Inu Yasha were asleep in about five minutes. Kagome was wide awake. She stood up with some difficulty. Kagome picked up a blanket and walked towards Inu Yasha. She placed the blanket on him and went out the door. At the feel of the blanket being placed on him Inu Yasha woke, but didn't open his eyes. He heard Kagome leave and thought that she'd be back soon, must have just needed some time. The full moon was out and Kagome could see everything perfectly. Kagome walked towards the woods and sniffed the air. 'Sesshomaru' Kagome thought, 'Why is he here?' she wondered. Kagome walked through the forest for a little while. She came to a clearing and there stood Sesshomaru. He looked at her. His hair was blowing in the slight wind as was hers. "Who are you?" he asked her. 'Great he doesn't even know who I am. Wait maybe that's a good thing.' Kagome said to herself. He took a step forward and she took a step back going into a defensive stance. Sesshomaru took another step forward and she let out a loud, low warning growl. "I'll ask you again. Who are you?" he asked more annoyed. "You should know, Sesshomaru," Kagome said with a smirk. Inu Yasha had left Kiade's by this time and was sitting in a tree watching the scene. "So. you know who I am, but I don't know who you are. That's a bit unfair don't you think?" Sesshomaru stated. "No. I don't think so." Kagome retorted back. 'So Kagome will actually stand up to Sesshomaru, huh. She's braver than I thought, but it doesn't help that Sesshomaru doesn't recognize her,' Inu Yasha said to himself from his perch in the tree behind Kagome. Sesshomaru sniffed the air, 'No.. it can't be. That's Kagome??' He looked at her very puzzled. "So. my dear Kagome, how have you managed to turn into a demon?" he asked very interested. 'Oh-no. he knows who I am!' Kagome yelled in her mind. 'Oh shit! He knows who she is!' a very worried hanyo said to himself . "And why are you out here all alone in the middle of the night," Sesshomaru took another step forward. Inu Yasha took this time to jump down from the tree and pull out Tetsiega. He ran in front of Kagome, "She isn't alone, bastard!" "Inu Yasha," Kagome said. She knew that he had followed her, but she didn't think that Sesshomaru would have been there. "Inu Yasha, it's about time that you joined us." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. 'Now I can kill them both,' Sesshomaru thought. He wasn't expecting what came next. Rin came running through the edge of the clearing. She came up behind Inu Yasha and Kagome. Inu Yasha grabbed Rin's arm as she went past him. Rin stopped and looked at Shesshomaru. "Rin. You'd better let her go little brother," Sesshomaru scowled. As he got into a fighting stance. He didn't like fighting in front of Rin, but he'd have now. Inu Yasha gave Rin to Kagome, "Kagome hold her. Don't let her go or let anything happen to her," Inu Yasha instructed. "Right," Kagome said as she winced. Sesshomaru noticed and sniffed the air again. He smelled her blood, 'Hmm, she's injured.' Just then they all heard a loud cat growl and Kiara came bursting threw the tree line with Shippo, Sango and Miroku on her back. She let the off and they got into a fighting, all except Shippo who bounded onto Kagome's shoulder. Then Heisei and Kiade came into the clearing from the direction that Kagome and Inu Yasha had come from. Kiade had a bow and a quiver of arrows and Heisei got into a fighting stance as well. "Well, Sesshomaru, what will you do now?" Inu Yasha said with a smirk as he looked at everyone around him. Sesshomaru stood and lunged towards Kagome knocking her onto her back with Rin in her arms. Shippo had fallen off towards Inu Yasha. Kagome hadn't let go of Rin. Not just yet. "I think little brother, it is more of the question of what you will do now." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. He had his hand around Kagome's neck. Kagome just stared at him. He was half on top of her and Rin. He squeezed a little bit harder and Kagome winced. "Let her go you bastard!" Inu Yasha yelled as he pointed Tetsiega towards his brother. Sesshomaru stood still holding Kagome by her neck and looked at everyone. Shippo was on his feet and glaring a death glare at Sesshomaru. Sango was read to throw her boomerang at any moment. Miroku was ready with his staff. Kiara was in a lunged position ready to strike. Kiade was ready with an arrow in her bow and Heisei had a look on her face that read If you hurt her I'll kill you and was still in her fighting position. He smirked. Kagome held Rin closer cause she was shaking. She glared at Sesshomaru. Kiara and Heisei let out low growls will everyone else got tenser, even Inu Yasha. Kagome mumbled something and Sesshomaru looked at her. Kagome's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she started to glow a faint blue. She started chanting something that Sesshomaru couldn't understand. She glowed a more brilliant blue and her words got louder. Sesshomaru had let her go because she had burnt his hand. She was hovering about two feet in the air still holding Rin to her protectively. She had closed her eyes while she was still chanting. Her eyes snapped open to reveal her all white eyes. She screamed and a bright white light emitted from her body, blinding everyone. A few seconds passed and the white light faded away to reveal her standing their now with black wings that reached the ground otherwise she looked the same except her eyes now had red streaks in them. She was still hovering above the ground. Sesshomaru went to move and noticed that he now had both of his arms again. He looked around. Everyone seemed to be the same. He looked back at Kagome. Her bandages were now floating around her. She said another word and Inu Yasha took a step forward. She looked at him and he stopped. Everyone stared at her. They didn't know what had happened.  
  
Sesshomaru put a hand on Inu Yasha's shoulder. Inu Yasha looked at him. Sesshomaru shook his head. Kagome stopped glowing. She stepped back down onto the ground and let Rin go. Her eyes became her violet ones and she was about to fall over, but Inu Yasha caught her (sorry I use that way to much, but e would ok people). He looked at completely shocked. She had her eyes closed and appeared to be sleeping. His eyes now had red streaks in them and he let out a very loud growl. Sango started walking towards him and Kagome, but he looked at her and growled. She stopped. "Inu. Inu Yasha. Let me check her." Sango pleaded. Inu Yasha held Kagome closer and growled again. "Sango stay back!" Miroku yelled, "He's to protective." They all stayed there for what seemed to be hours when really it was not quite one. Inu Yasha was still holding Kagome and she was still the same way. Kiade had made them all something to eat, even Sesshomaru and Rin, now Jaken was there as well. Inu Yasha hadn't moved at all. His eyes were normal now and he was talking to Sango when she asked him some questions. He even let Heisei, Rin and Shippo look at her, but no one else. It was late in the night and they camped there. Kagome hadn't moved at all. 'Kagome. Why is this happening to you. Please be all right' Inu Yasha said to himself. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Demon Known as Kagome  
  
Chapter 5: The Holes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha * sniffle *, but I do own Heisei. She is my character. Muhahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
------------------- Last time ----------------------- It was late in the night and they camped there. Kagome hadn't moved at all. 'Kagome. Why is this happening to you? Please be all right.' Inu Yasha said to himself. ----- ---------- --------- Kagome started to stir. She blinked open her eyes, "...," silent was all that she could come to be. She looked around. She saw everyone sleeping near a fire, but Kirara was laying next to her and Inu Yasha in her big form. She looked at Inu Yasha. He was now leaning against a tree with Kagome in his lap. His head was down so she couldn't see his eyes, but there was a tear running down his left cheek. Kagome reached up and just touched his face and his eyes snapped open and he grabbed her wrist. "Inu. Yasha. it's ok. it's just me," she whispered. Another tear slide down his cheek. "Ka. Kagome? Your awake," he said with a concerned yet happy look. "Yes, Inu Yasha. I'm awake now," she smiled back. Inu Yasha's eyes light up. "Are you ok?" he asked. "I'm fine," she tried to stand up, but fell back onto Inu Yasha's lap, "maybe I'm not so fine." "You shouldn't try to stand up," came his worried reply. "Inu Yasha..." "Yes, Kagome?" "Could you move my wing for me? I'm sitting on it and it hurts." "Sure, Kagome," he picked her up slightly and pulled her wing out from underneath her. Her wings are so soft he thought. "Kagome.. Are you sure your ok?" he asked. Yes, Inu Yasha I'm fine. Honestly. Um... Inu Yasha there is something I need to tell everyone and it's important. Could you wake everyone up for me?" Kagome asked. "What is it Kagome?" Inu Yasha questioned as he picked her up and placed her against the tree. "You will find out Inu Yasha." was her reply. Inu Yasha woke up Sango and Miroku. Miroku went to wake up Shippo and Heisei and Inu Yasha woke up Kiade. Kagome had awoken Kirara. Sango walked towards Sesshomaru who was laying against a tree. "Sesshomaru... you need to get up," she said shaking his shoulder. He lashed out and wrapped his hand around Sango's throat and lifted her up into the air. "Sango!" Miroku yelled. "Put her down Sesshomaru!" Inu Yasha yelled. Sesshomaru blinked a couple of times at Sango. She ad her hands around his trying to hold herself up and get away from him. She was gasping for breath now. "Sorry," he said and placed her back on the ground. She fell to her knees and put her hand to her throat taking deep breathes. "Sango!" Miroku yelled as he ran to her, "Are you ok?" "I'm fine Miroku," she said as he helped her up. Blood slid down her fingers. She pulled them away to look at her hand. She had four dime sized holes in the side of her neck and one on the other. Her eyes got big and Miroku noticed the blood, too. Everyone walked over to where Kagome was considering that is what Inu Yasha told them to do. "Sango.. Come here," Kagome said from her position. Sango did as Kagome said and walked over to her. She bent down next to Kagome. Kagome placed her hands on both sides of Sango's neck. Kagome's hands glowed a faint pink and she took them away from Sango's neck. The five holes were completely gone! No mark n scar no nothing. "Thanks Kagome," Sango said to her friend. "No problem. Now... I have something important to tell all of you." Kagome said in a calm voice. She didn't know how her friends would react to her news. ---- ------------ -------- Sorry for the short chapter and I'm SOOOOOO sorry it took so long for me to update. I had a MAJOR writers block. Anyway see ya next time! 


	6. Chapter 6

The Demon Known as Kagome  
  
Chapter 6: The Twist  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inu Yasha and gang. I do own Heisei, tough.  
  
------------------- Last time ----------------------- "No problem. Now... I have something important to tell all of you." Kagome said in a calm voice. She didn't know how her friends would react to her news. ----- ---------- ---------  
Everyone sat paying close attention to what Kagome was about to say. Sesshomaru was the only one who appeared to not be paying very much attention.  
Kagome took a DEEP breath, "Now. You all have to promise me that you won't be angry with me," he said. "Kagome, we could never be angry with you," Shippo said as everyone else agreed to what the kit said. "Ok then. I'll continue," Kagome said calmly, "Everyone here will be turned into demons." Everyone stared at her. Their jaws dropped with disbelief. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Ka. Kagome. could you run that by me again?" Miroku asked. "Exactly what I said Miroku. You all heard me correctly. Now all scars will be gone, all curses will be cured and any other problems you all may have will be fixed as well. You will all become demons sometime within the next two weeks." Kagome stated. She spread her wings and flew to a tree on the opposite side of the clearing to allow her friends to let it sink in. She sat there, waiting. Sesshomaru was the first to react. He sped towards Kagome grabbed a wing tip and pulled as hard as he could. Kagome sped towards the ground, but stopped about an inch from the ground. Inu Yasha had apparently caught the front of her shirt. "What was that for Sesshomaru?" Kagome and Inu Yasha asked in unison. Inu Yasha helped her stand back up. "Huh," was all Sesshomaru said as he walked back to the campfire. Inu Yasha gave him an annoyed look. "Sango!" Kagome and Inu Yasha heard Shippo exclaim. They both looked at Sango. She was turning into a cat demon. Her hair was still black, but now it was longer, green cat eyes, her canines grew, she now had sharp claws, pointed ears and a black cat tail that came down to the ground and two black stripes on both of her wrists and on both of her cheeks and apparently her senses had heightened because she wiped around and caught Miroku's hand about three inches away from her butt. "Sango.." Miroku said. "Don't even try it monk" Sango said in an aggravated voice. Sango released Miroku's hand and went over to Kagome and they both sat down and started chatting. Inu Yasha walked over to Miroku and said, "I'd like to see you try and touch them now," with a chuckle. "Oh yeah? Just wait," Miroku said calmly. "Oh and Sesshomaru. Jaken and Kirara are the only ones here that will not change you have already by getting your arm back," Kagome said to him while looking at Kiade, "Kiade. you will change next." "Hei child," Kiade responded. The next morning Kiade woke to have everybody staring at her. She was now about Sango's age, had both of her eyes which were yellow, claws, fangs, long brown hair, pointed ears, a fluffy tail like Shippo's and paws like Shippo (she was a fox demon now if you haven't figured it out yet). She sat up and looked at her paws. Kagome pulled a mirror from he pack and held it up for Kiade to look into. Kiade let out a slight gasp and started playing with her ears. Kagome placed her mirror back in her pack and sat down next to Kiade The next morning Kagome was the first to wake. She looked at everyone and stopped her gaze upon Miroku. He was sleeping, but had changed over the night. Kagome crawled over to Inu Yasha. "Inu Yasha, wake up," Kagome said in a whisper. Inu Yasha opened his eyes, "What do ya want?" he asked. "Look at Miroku," she said as she shifted her gaze to Miroku. Inu Yasha stood up and walked over to Miroku. He pulled his cover off a fast as he could so he wouldn't notice. Miroku was a wolf demon now. He had canines, claws, pointed ears, a white puffy tail (like Koga's), his hair was now white and a tad longer, and his eyes were.. blue, as he blinked them open. "Inu Yasha what are you doing?" he asked as he sat up, "Ouch!" He had sat on his tail as he sat up. By this time everyone was awake and looking at Miroku. He felt behind him and pulled his tail out from underneath him. "That smarts," he said as he rubbed his tail. "I'm sure it does," Kagome said. "Well, now that everybody's up can we get moving again?" Inu Yasha asked with impatience. "No, Inu Yasha. Heisei, Shippo, Rin and... and you still have to change yet," a she crossed her arms and turned her head. 


	7. Chapter 7

The Demon Known as Kagome  
  
Chapter 7: The Unknown Allies  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inu Yasha and gang. I do own Heisei, tough, muhahahahahahaha!!! I own my own character!!!!!! goes and runs to Inu Yasha and hugs him and says "there may be some more along the way, Inu! You'll just have to wait and see." "Feh," was Inu's reply, "now on with this chappie before I get really annoyed." ------------------- Last time -----------------------  
"Well, now that everybody's up can we get moving again?" Inu Yasha asked with impatience. "No, Inu Yasha. Heisei, Shippo, Rin and... and you still have to change yet," as she crossed her arms and turned her head. ---------- ------------- ----------------  
"What do you mean "you still have to change yet. I'm already a demon Kagome," Inu Yasha protested.  
"Half.. Inu Yasha. Half," was Kagome's reply.  
"You mean that I ..," Inu Yasha said with an awed sound in his voice.  
"That is correct Inu Yasha," Kagome said calmly.  
Inu Yasha took two steps back and sat down facing Kagome. He was staring at her with a bank look. Shippo, Rin and Heisei came bounding over to Kagome.  
"Kagome, what do you mean by we have to change yet, too?" Shippo asked.  
"You' just have to wait and see won't you." Kagome said sweetly as not to worry the children.  
"But Shippo and I are already demons Kagome," Heisei said with a puzzled look.  
"I know," was Kagome's response.  
"Well, ok then Kagome," Shippo said a little bit worried as he, Rin and Heisei went to play with Kiade and Sango. Miroku was checking out his now curse lifted hand and his new abilities.  
Kagome looked around at all of her friends. Their lives would be so much different from now on.  
Kagome looked around again, but she didn't see Miroku. She looked all over the clearing. She heard a noise behind her and moved just in time as Miroku stuck his hand out to grope her. Kagome moved easily to the side and whacked Miroku in the back of the head causing him to fall flat on his face. Sango looked over and sighed, "still the same Miroku," she commented.  
"Your right about that Sango," Shippo commented as he looked over at Kagome and the now unconscious Miroku.  
"Just wait until he's awake," Inu Yasha said flexing his caws as he stood.  
Everyone was now looking from the unconscious Miroku to Inu Yasha. They all tensed as Miroku started to awaken. Inu Yasha took a step forward, but Kagome moved in front of Miroku. Inu Yasha looked at her.  
"Let it go Inu Yasha," Kagome said quietly.  
"Feh, fine when he does it again don't come crawling to me," Inu Yasha said as he sat back down.  
Kagome looked back at Miroku and smiled. She helped him stand and sent him over to play with the kids along with Sango and Kiade, who were so far having a good time playing tag.  
Sesshomaru went over to Rin and said, "Come Rin. It's time to leave."  
"But Sesshomaru...," Kagome said with a pleading look, "Rin has not changed yet." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. 'That's right. The wench said that the three children and my worthless half brother have to change yet,' he thought to himself.  
"Yes Sesshomaru, Rin wishes to stay," Rin said with a smile.  
"Very well then Rin," Sesshomaru went and sat against a tree close to Rin to keep a watchful eye on her.  
"Jaken. Return to my caste and take care of the matters at hand," Sesshomaru said to the now scurrying Jaken, to get to his masters side.  
"Very well my lord," Jaken said with a low bow and was off towards Shesshomaru's castle.  
Kagome sensed a demon nearby and stood. She sniffed the air. Sure enough there was a demon heading straight for them. Inu Yasha must have as well because he was now standing. It was coming from behind Kagome. Kagome launched herself forward and grabbed Heisei and Sesshomaru grabbed Rin, 'Guess he noticed,' thought Kagome. He turned and ran towards Shippo to get him, but the other demon got to him first and ceased him by the tail. Kagome took a step back and pushed Heisei behind her. She et out a loud growl at the demon and said, "Let him go before you get hurt." She glared at the demon. Inu Yasha, Kiade, Sango, Miroku, Kilala and Sesshomaru were now behind her along with Heisei and Rin who were behind them. Shippo started to silently cry, 'Shippo's really scared,' Kagome thought, ' I can feel it.'  
"Kagome don't do anything rash," Miroku said.  
Kagome looked over the demon. She had light purple hair with silver stripes in it, light blue eyes, claws, fangs, a silver stripe on each of her cheeks, pointed ears and a long flowing silver tail that reached the ground. She was wore a white kimono with red dragons on it and a light blue sash. She also had a sword at her side. She looked very much like a female version of Sesshomaru.  
"What is it that you want?" Inu Yasha asked as he paced a hand on Kagome's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. It didn't work very much to Inu Yasha's disappointment. The demon stood straight up and was Kagome's height. Kagome tensed. The demon threw Shippo in the air as far as she could. Kagome ran after him to catch him. She just barely missed catching poor Shippo. Kagome gave him to Miroku and turned to the demoness. The demon just kept looking from face to face and settled on Sango. "You are the demon exterminator are you not?" she asked in an elegant voice. Sango looked at the demoness, just when a male demon burst threw the tree line to stand next to the first. 


	8. Chapter 8

The Demon Known as Kagome  
  
Chapter 8  
  
------- --------- --------- Last Time ------ ---------- ------  
Kagome, Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru all growled at the same time at the demons. Kagome was able to lunge forwards in an instant and grabbed Shippo from the demoness and did a spinning back kick, making her fly into a nearby tree. ---------- --------- -------------- ------  
  
The male demon growled at Kagome dangerously. The female was up and by the males side in a matter of seconds. He quickly gave the two girls to the demoness and turned to Kagome. The demoness had her claws around their necks so they wouldn't go anywhere, but they were standing.  
Kagome watched his every move. She wanted to be ready and she gave Shippo to Kiade. Inu Yasha had drawn his sword and was watching the demons closely. Sesshomaru seemed to be getting pissed off. He was glaring at the demoness who held Heisei and Rin captive. Sango held her boomerang high and Miroku was at her side with his staff. Kiade stood next to Kilala holding Shippo.  
Kagome moved a step forwards and said through clenched teeth, "Give them back!"  
The demons looked to each other than back to Kagome. The male smirked slightly and staggered, on purpose. He sped towards Kagome, going this way and that. She barely had blinked and he already had a hold of her.  
He had her right arm twisted behind her back with his own right hand and had his left hand around her neck. He took her with him and jumped back to the demoness's side.  
"Kagome!" Inu Yasha yelled and his eyes flashed red. He held his sword with both of his hands and took a step forwards.  
"Return them all. now!" Inu Yasha yelled to the two demons. They merely looked at him.  
The male, however, smirked again. He held Kagomes neck to the side and licked it. Kagomes eyes went wide as did everyone else's. He smirked again.  
Inu Yasha was becoming outraged. 'I can't believe he's touching her!' he yelled inside of his head.  
'This isn't going to end well,' Miroku and Sango thought. Sesshomaru looked at his half brother, his face faltered for a moment and it showed great surprise.  
Inu Yasha growled again and demanded that they be let go. The demon however licked Kagome's neck again. Kagome in the mean time was slowly moving her tail upwards, towards her captures neck, but she gave a slightly grossed out look when he licked her again.  
At that moment Kagome wrapped her tail around the demons neck and pulled herself away from him, but in the process she managed to dislocate her right shoulder. Sesshomaru lunged at the female and punched her in the chest with his left hand. He grabbed Rin and Heisei in both of his arms and jumped back to the others. Kagome made her way back to Inu Yasha, her right arm hanging loosely. Sesshomaru released the kids and they went over to Miroku and Sango. They looked back to Kagome and Sesshomaru. She smiled sweetly to reassure them. Inu Yasha looked to Kagome's arm. He picked it up and said, "This will hurt." "I know," she said calmly. Inu Yasha, in one swift moment, relocated her shoulder and Kagome winced in pain. A single tear fell down her left check, but Inu Yasha wiped it away with his thumb. She smiled to him, but then turned to the demons with a cold stare. Now that Kagome was free, Inu Yasha moved in on the demon. He swung his sword and only missed by a few inches. The demon, however, was quick to counter attack. He kicked Inu Yasha hard in the side and sent him flying into a tree, only to have him go through it and into the second tree. After hitting the second tree he fell to the ground in a heap. "Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed as she ran after him. Kagome turned him onto his back and checked to make sure he was still breathing. He was, but barely. She placed her palms on his chest and her hands glowed a faint pink. Inu Yasha stirred slightly and was still unconscious, but he was breathing better. Kagome picked up his right arm and lifted him onto her shoulder. She walked back over to the others and laid him down. She sat down and placed his head on her lap, stroking his hair. "Why is it that you have come here?" she asked, greatly restraining her anger, but you could really tell. The demons looked to each other, nodded and sat down. Sesshomaru sat down as well, as did Kilala, Kiade, Heisei, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Rin. The demons looked to each other again and the male said, "My name is Ganu and this," he said gesturing to the female, "is Lanuta. We have come in search of your group." "If you were in search of us, than why did you attack us?" Miroku asked flatly. "We had to test you somehow," Lanuta said calmly. "So this is how you test someone? By hurting them, as well as others?" Kagome asked with rage. "I can understand why you are angry," Lanuta said. "You can't even begin to imagine," Kagome said. She continued to stoke Inu Yasha's hair and closed her eyes. "Hmmm..." Miroku said, while placing his hand on Sango's leg. Which was followed by a slap. Miroku fell over and Shippo sweat-dropped and sighed to himself. Rin and Heisei giggled to themselves, as did Kiade. Sesshomaru just watched the demons and Kilala came over and sat next to Kagome. Ganu and Lanuta looked from the monk to Kagome. Kagome sighed. Everyone looked at her except Sesshomaru and Kilala, who kept their gaze on the two demons across from them. Kilala occasionally twitching her tails. Kagome looked up to the demons, "Very well, you may join our group. Are you done 'testing' us?" Kagome asked, still restraining her anger. "Well.. actually, no," Ganu said, while keeping his gaze on Kagome, "There is one more test, but it will have to wait," he said calmly. Kagome looked to the sun and it was almost dark. She told everyone to retire to bed. She told Sango to give Ganu and Lanuta some futons. She looked back down to Inu Yasha, 'Inu Yasha.' Kagome asked Miroku for his help in moving Inu Yasha next to a tree onto a futon. Miroku was willing to help and together they moved Inu Yasha, he wasn't heavy. it was just easier. Kagome said thank you and her good nights to everyone else. She sat down next to Inu Yasha and watched everyone slowly fall asleep. First was the kids, then Miroku, followed by Lanuta, Sango and Kiade, then Ganu and Kilala and lastly was Sesshomaru. Kagome looked back down to Inu Yasha. She then jumped up into the tree above her. Kagome looked out over the treetops and watched the stars and the moon. From behind her a hand wrapped around her waist and another covered her mouth. She tensed, but then relaxed when she realized who was behind her, or at least who she thought it was. The hands were removed and the figure sat on the branch a little bit away. She turned and was about to softly say Inu Yasha, but it was in-fact Sesshomaru who sat next to her, not Inu Yasha. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked softly. "Is there something wrong?" she asked, concern in her voice. "No, nothing is wrong," he said emotionless. "Than what is it?" she asked. "I would like you to watch after Rin for two days or so. I need to return to my palace and take care of a few things," he said calmly. "Sure. Why do you ask? You know that I would watch her anytime," Kagome said with a smile. "I was just asking," he returned. "Sesshomaru?.," she asked, sort of shyly. "Yes," he asked as he looked to her. "Why did you catch me earlier. when I caught Heisei," she said calmly and quietly. "I owed you for my arm," he returned. He looked back to the stars again. "I see," Kagome said and she looked back to the moon. "Would you have preferred to fall?" he asked innocently. "No... it's just. never mind. I'll watch her for you," Kagome said calmly. Her hair and tail swayed in the light breeze. "Hmm.. I will leave in the morning then," and with that Sesshomaru jumped off of the branch and went back to sleep. Unknown to Kagome and Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha had heard their conversation and when Sesshomaru had touched Kagome like that he almost jumped up and would have tried to beat the shit out of Sesshomaru. ------- ----------- ---------- Nothing wrong was said??? Right??? 


	9. Chapter 9

The Demon Known as Kagome  
  
Chapter 9  
  
--- ------ ----- ----- Last Time ----- -------- --------- "Very well then," Kagome said and she looked back to the moon. "Good. I will leave in the morning," and with that Sesshomaru jumped off of the branch and went back to sleep.  
Unknown to Kagome and Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha had heard their conversation and when Sesshomaru had touched Kagome like that he almost jumped up and would have tried to beat the shit out of Sesshomaru. ------- ------------ ------------- ----------  
  
After Sesshomaru was asleep again, Inu Yasha decided to make his presence known to Kagome. He jumped onto the branch silently and it didn't even move. She was so wrapped up into looking at the stars she didn't even notice him.  
Inu Yasha did the same that Sesshomaru had done, wrapped a hand around her waist and put the other over her mouth. Kagome tensed immediately and grabbed the wrist to the hand that was covering her mouth.  
He whispered into her ear, "Kagome." She relaxed as soon as he said her name, but a chill went up her spine and she released his wrist knowing that she would be safe.  
He removed his arms and moved to her side.  
"Inu Yasha," she said softly. Kagome looked to him and her eyes started to water.  
Inu Yasha was surprised, 'Why is she crying?'  
"Kagome?" he asked, "Why are you crying?"  
"You got hurt today because of me, Inu Yasha," she said as the silent tears started to run down her cheeks.  
"Kagome. it wasn't your fault," Inu Yasha said as he watched her, his voice calm, soft and caring.  
"No Inu Yasha. It was my fault. If I was stronger, than you wouldn't have to protect me all the time and get hurt," she said as her tears became bigger and more numerous, "I thought I lost you earlier today."  
"Ka. Kagome," Inu Yasha said mostly surprised, "I would never leave you. And it wasn't your fault that that other demon took you," Inu Yasha said calmly, keeping his vice low and soft.  
"No Inu Yasha. I'm telling you that I almost lost you today. Doesn't that bother you?" she asked shaking her head back and forth. She and Inu Yasha kept their voices low so they wouldn't wake the others.  
"But Kagome.. I'm here right?.. I promise I'll never leave you," Inu Yasha said. He pulled Kagome onto his lap and moved so he could lay against the tree trunk. The tree branch was about two feet wide, so they could sit comfortably (if you think of the trees in the amazon, I think you'll get the picture of what I'm taking about).  
Kagome cried into his kimono. Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her as best he could.  
"And.. I.. promise to.. never leave. you," Kagome said through sobs and tears. Inu Yasha heard her as clearly.  
He pulled Kagome's chin up to look at him. He brushed away a tear from her tear stained cheeks.  
"Kagome. I. I love you," Inu Yasha said to her softly.  
Kagome's eyes became watery again, but she managed to say, "And I love you, too, Inu Yasha."  
Now knowing that she loved him back, Inu Yasha pulled her into a kiss. Kagome kissed him back.  
Below Sango and Miroku had woken up half way through their conversation and were listening in and watching. Sango slightly gasped to herself and Miroku smirked.  
Sango was a few feet away from Miroku. Miroku was behind Sango and moved closer. Sango heard him move and turned around. He caught her lips and kissed her deeply. However, Miroku was expecting to be slapped, but he was not. Instead he was being returned his kiss by the one he loved, as was Sango kissing the one that she loved.  
Up in the tree Kagome pulled away from Inu Yasha and looked at the other two. Inu Yasha was about to ask why she had stopped, but Kagome put a finger to his lips and pointed to Miroku and Sango.  
"Well. Well," Inu Yasha said so that only Kagome had heard him. Inu Yasha picked up Kagome bridle style and jumped down a few feet away from Sango and Miroku. Kagome giggled and Inu Yasha smirked at them.  
Sango and Miroku parted to see Inu Yasha with Kagome in his arms looking at them. They both blushed and Kagome giggled and Inu Yasha laughed. By now everyone else was awake and saw both Miroku and Sango kissing and Inu Yasha with Kagome in his arms.  
Sesshomaru and Shippo both gave sort of disgusted looks, while Rin, Heisei and Kiade were giggling along with Kagome. Kilala jumped onto Miroku's lap and mewed.  
Miroku looked down to Kilala and smiled. Sango was looking around nervously and Inu Yasha let Kagome down. It was about a half an hour till morning so they all decided to stay awake anyway.  
Sesshomaru told Rin that he would be leaving and would return in two days or so and that she was to stay here with Kagome and Inu Yasha. Rin was happy that she could stay with Shippo and Heisei. She liked her new friends a lot and wanted to play some more, but she was going to miss Sesshomaru and so she hugged his leg. Sesshomaru patted her head and said goodbye. With that he left to return to his castle.  
Kagome watched him leave and turned to the others, "Now whose hungry?" she asked with a happy tone.  
Everyone said 'me' so Kagome made a big breakfast for everyone. Inu Yasha in the mean time was talking to Ganu and Lanuta. Kagome brought over four bowls and gave one to everyone. Then she sat down next to Inu Yasha and ate her own breakfast.  
Heisei said that she would be right back and went into the woods. Kagome listened to her carefully. She knew what was going to happen.  
About ten minutes later a female fox demon that looked to be around 18 came out of the woods. Her tan hair was down to her waist and her fox tail was longer. Her eyes were still bright blue and her claws and fangs were sharper than before. Shippo and Rin ran to Kagome and Miroku stood up. Inu Yasha turned his head and stood up, too.  
Kagome stood and put a hand on Inu Yasha's arm.  
"Hello Heisei!" Kagome said in a cheerful voice.  
"Hi," she said in a shy tone, as she looked to the ground a sight blush caressing her cheeks.  
Shippo and Rin looked at Kagome.  
"But.. Kagome. That's not Heisei," Shippo said to her.  
"Yes... it is Shippo," Kagome said to the kit.  
Shippo looked back to Heisei and jumped over to her and Rin ran after him, smiling the entire way.  
"Heisei?" Shippo asked.  
"Yes, Shippo?" she asked back.  
"Kagome is this what you meant by that Heisei and I would change, too?" he asked looking back to Kagome.  
Kagome just smiled.  
Rin took Heisei's hand and pulled her over to Miroku, Kilala, Kiade and Sango, followed by Shippo. Inu Yasha sat back down and went back to eating. Kagome sat down, too. Ganu and Lanuta told Inu Yasha what had happened yesterday after he was knocked out, which earned Kagome a few glances and she blushed a light carnation. Kagome stood after the story was over and went to her pack, which was just about empty. "I'm going to go back to the village and get some supplies," Kagome said to no one in particular. Inu Yasha nodded and Shippo said good bye. "I'll be back as soon as possible," she said. She took off towards the village. She was faster than Inu Yasha. at least right now. Kagome stopped suddenly and smelled the air. She didn't recognize the sent in the air, but that was because she hadn't smelt it since she got her demon abilities. "It's a demon all right," Kagome said to herself, "But who?" The demon was behind her and recognized the pack on her back, but she was not recognized as the person who usually wore it. Back at the group Inu Yasha picked up the sent and jumped up. He growled and Miroku asked what was wrong. "Kouga!" Inu Yasha yelled. Everyone got up and was ready to move. Heisei put Rin and Shippo on Kilala's back. Inu Yasha tore off, followed by the others. Back to Kagome and her mysterious "stalker." She sniffed the air a few more times, but couldn't place it. Then she sensed the jewel shards and whipped around, but Kouga already had her by the neck. He lifted her into the air (I know second time it happened to poor Kagome o.O.. T-T if you've been keeping track!). "Where did you get that pack from demon!" Kouga demanded. "Kou..ga.," Kagome tried to explain, but Kouga squeezed harder. "I'll ask you one more time!" he yelled. He took the pack from her back with his other hand and through it aside, 'I'll have to return that to Kagome.' Then Inu Yasha came through the trees, sword drawn, "Kouga!" "Well, Inu Yasha," Kouga said while still holding the "demon" up. "Kouga release her!" Inu Yasha demanded, as everyone else came into the clearing. Kouga lifted a brow. He looked back to the demon who was struggling to breath. He turned back to Inu Yasha. "Where is Kagome dog shit?" he asked. No one said anything. They looked to Inu Yasha. He grasped Kagome's neck tighter and she was really having a hard time breathing now. "I'll ask you again Kouga! Release her!" Inu Yasha said taking a step closer and his eyes becoming reddened, but he wasn't going to let Kouga kill Kagome! "You want her? Here!" Kouga yelled as he trough Kagome at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha caught Kagome going onto his back and sliding a few feet. Ganu growled at Kouga as did Sango, Heisei and Kilala. Kouga looked at each group member and only recognized Kilala, Shippo, Rin and Inu Yasha. His gaze did rest on Miroku and Sango, however, who were both wolf demons. "Brother. sister. come help me," Kouga said to them. Miroku growled and took a step back. "I am not your brother!" he yelled angrily. "Don't say that I am related to you," Sango yelled. Shippo ran over to Kagome and Inu Yasha. "Kagome? Inu Yasha? Are you ok?" he asked. Kouga nearly fell over, 'Did he just say Kagome? But that's not Kagome!' "That's not Kagome you stupid kit!" Kouga yelled. Kagome was on-top of Inu Yasha and she winced. Apparently her being thrown at Inu Yasha caught him off guard and he didn't drop his sword before catching her. She looked down to her side and she had a nice clean gash. Inu Yasha had his eyes closed because he didn't want Kagome to see his red ones. He smelled Kagome's blood and to his better judgment opened his eyes and looked down to her, he had his arms around her. "Kagome. Your. your bleeding," he said slowly. "Yes. I know Inu." and she looked up to him. She gasped when she saw his demon blood showing through, he had red eyes, the two purple streaks on both cheeks and his fangs and claws were longer. "Kouga. why is it that you attacked this woman?" Lanuta asked. "I don't recall asking for your input stupid woman!" Kouga retorted. Ganu growled at Kouga and took a step forwards flexing his claws, but Kilala moved in-front of him. He looked down to the cat demon and she looked at Kouga. No one was watching Kagome and Inu Yasha. They all had their eyes on Kouga, who seemed to be insulting everyone. Inu Yasha stood up still holding Kagome. He set her down and looked to Kouga. He was trying so hard to suppress his demon side. ------- ----------- ----------- Till next time kiddies!! By the way. I changed the part about Kagome having wings to having a black tail that touched the ground. 


	10. Chapter 10

The Demon Known as Kagome  
  
Chapter 10  
  
--- ------ ----- ----- Last Time ----- -------- --------- No one was watching Kagome and Inu Yasha. They all had their eyes on Kouga. Inu Yasha stood up still holding Kagome. He set her down and looked at Kouga. He was trying so hard to suppress his demon side. ------- ------------ ------------- ----------  
  
Kagome looked to Kouga and then back to Inu Yasha. She didn't know if she could stop him this time, but she had to try, no matter how mad she was at Kouga. She moved in-front of Inu Yasha.  
Inu Yasha kept his gaze on Kouga, that is until Kagome moved in his way. He looked down at her with a growl.  
Kouga looked to Ganu and growled back. He wasn't in the mood for a fight right now, but oh well. He was looking for Kagome, not them. He glanced at Miroku and Sango, who had no signs of coming to help him. 'Why do they not come to my aid? Why did they say that they were not my brother and sister?' Kouga ran these questions through his head a couple of times. He still couldn't figure it out (can you say DENSE!!!!!). After hearing Inu Yasha's growl Kagome winced. She was injured and had no way of stopping Inu Yasha if he got to much of his demon blood into him and got out of control. 'Sesshomaru why did you have to leave now?' Kagome asked herself. She kept her gaze steady on Inu Yasha. He stared back. Inu Yasha put a clawed hand out and she closed her eyes waiting for him to hit her out of the way. Instead he cupped her cheek and she opened her eyes, looking up at him, a single tear falling down over his hand. She had both of her hands on her side trying to stop the blood flow. 'I'm. I'm making her cry,' he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again they were his normal amber. His feelings for Kagome had over run his demon blood. He smiled slightly. "Kagome," he said softly. "Inu Yasha. I," she tried to say, but he moved his thumb to her lips. Inu Yasha looked down to her side again. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt guilty for causing her pain, but he knew she would say it wasn't his fault. no it was Kouga's. Inu Yasha growled again and he looked up to Kouga. Kouga looked to him and he gasped to himself when he saw Inu Yasha with his arms around this "demon." "You know Inu Yasha, you should be glad that Kagome is not here. You would hurt her feelings if she saw you holding that demon in your arms and for that I would have to kill you," Kouga said casually. Inu Yasha growled again and loosened his arms around Kagome's waist. "You know Kouga you should not speak of things that you know nothing about and are not involved in," Kagome said slowly and she glanced sideways and looked at him from facing Inu Yasha. "Why you!" Kouga was becoming mad at the demoness. He ran towards her, but when he was three feet away he was kicked in the side and she was no longer in his vision. Kouga rolled on the ground a few times and got up with a stagger. He looked to the person who kicked him and in-fact it was a white tailed female dog demon. Inu Yasha was in-front of Kagome with his sword in hand, but before he got to strike Kouga, the demon had kicked Kouga away. The female had a long flowing white tail about a foot shorter than Sesshomaru's, icy blue eyes, long white hair that came down to her waist, a light purple six-pointed starburst on her forehead, pointed ears, claws and fangs. She seemed to be the same age as Heisei, which would be 18. Miroku and Sango looked at the demon. Sango was ready to throw her boomerang if needed, but the demon looked at her. The demoness looked so familiar to Sango. Sango looked behind her and saw that Rin was gone. Sango looked to Kagome and Kagome nodded. "Rin? Is that really you?" she asked. "Who else would I be?" she asked, no longer in her child's voice, but now a soft elegant one. Heisei ran over to Rin and they started giggling to each other. "Rin? That can't be Rin. Rin is a human child," Kouga said. "I told you not to talk about things that you are not involved in," Kagome said. Kouga looked to her, "Shut up woman!" Inu Yasha, who was looking at Rin, turned to Kouga with a growl. "Now Kouga. That is no way to speak to lady Kagome," Miroku said with a smirk. Inu Yasha looked at Miroku. "Yes Kouga. It is very rude," Shippo added. "I do feel insulted now Kouga," Kagome added, while putting a finger to her chin and winking to Miroku and Shippo. Kouga looked at her, "Kagome? Is that you?" "Yes Kouga," she said and she looked back to him. He was immediately at her side and pushed Inu Yasha out of the way. He took Kagome's hands in his and looked into her eyes. "Kagome. you are still my woman right?" he asked. His eyes getting watery and glistening in the sun. Everyone sweat-dropped, including those who had never seen Kouga around Kagome. They all looked from Kagome to Kouga to Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha was becoming red eyed again. He growled at Kouga. "Of course not Kouga. I never was and never will be," Kagome said truthfully and pulled her hands loose and went behind Inu Yasha, whose eyes were back to normal. Kouga looked utterly surprised. 'So Inu Yasha did have Kagome in his arms. Damn it!' he yelled to himself. He turned around to the rest, "I will be leaving now," with that said he was gone. Kagome looked back up to Inu Yasha and smiled. He looked down to her with a sort of hurt look. 'He must be upset over what Kouga said to me and about my injury, but I wonder.' Kagome thought. Kagome looked to Shippo who was behind everyone else. No one was looking at him, they were all looking at her and Inu Yasha.  
Instead of seeing the Kit she was used to, she saw a fox demon of about 19. He had orange-brown hair and kept it loosely tied back, his former paw feet were now normal, he still had his fangs only they were bigger, he had clawed hands instead of his paw ones, he had his bright green eyes, his ears were still pointed and his tail resembled a long regular fox tail instead of his little bushy one. His clothes changed into an outfit resembling Sesshomaru's only it was black with white details instead of red and with no armor and no white tail. He was very handsome.  
Inu Yasha looked to where she was fixated to and almost fell over. Everyone turned to look at Shippo. Rin and Heisei were laughing to themselves.  
"What are you all looking at? Did you all shrink or something?" Shippo said with an innocent look. Truth be told he was about three inches taller than Inu Yasha, more towards Sesshomaru's height.  
"No Shippo. We didn't shrink," Kiade said with a laugh.  
"Then?" Shippo looked down at himself. He was surprised indeed, but he was also happy.  
"You know squirt. you don't look half bad," Inu Yasha commented. 'Yeah. your right Inu Yasha,' Heisei said to herself. "What? Why you!" Shippo held out a fist at Inu Yasha. "Just forget it Shippo. It's probably the only complement you'll get from him," Miroku said. "I suppose," he said, eyeing Inu Yasha, and sat down. Heisei and Rin went over to sit with Shippo. Kilala came over and sat down, too. Kagome went and picked up her pack, but winced when she bent over. She had forgot about her wound. Inu Yasha watched her. He still felt guilty for her wound, no matter what anybody said. He watched her not saying a word, but with a look of concern, love and care. "Kagome, can you not heal that like you did Sango?" Kiade asked worriedly, noting her wound. "No Kiade. It doesn't work that way. I can heal others, but not myself," she said calmly. "Than come here," Kiade said. She pulled some bandages out of nowhere. She gave them to Kagome and smiled. Kagome smiled back, 'She looks so different now since she is younger.' "Thank you Kiade," she said. She turned back to the way she was going the first time, back to the village. "I will return to the village and get supplies. I trust you can find something to eat?" she asked looking to Miroku and Sango. "Of course we can Kagome," Sango said with a smile. "Good. I'll be back tomorrow. You all can camp here for the night and.," she was interrupted before she got to finish. "Ooo no you don't. I'm going with you," Inu Yasha said. Kagome looked to him with a puzzled look. "First your injured," Inu Yasha said while counting on his fingers, "and second not after what happened just now." "Ok than Inu Yasha. We'll be back tomorrow," she said to everyone with a smile and waved goodbye. She turned and left with Inu Yasha at her side. -------- ------------- ------------ --------- 


	11. Chapter 11

The Demon Known as Kagome  
  
Chapter 11  
  
--- ------ ----- ----- Last Time ----- -------- --------- "Ooo no you don't. I'm going with you," Inu Yasha said. Kagome looked to him with a puzzled look. "First your injured," Inu Yasha said while counting on his fingers, "and second not after what happened just now." "Ok than Inu Yasha. We'll be back tomorrow," she said to everyone with a smile and waved goodbye. She turned and left with Inu Yasha at her side. ------- ------------ ------------- ----------  
  
"Let's go Inu Yasha. I'd like to be there before nightfall," Kagome said as she picked up her pace.  
"What's your hurry. we don't have to be back until tomorrow," he commented, noticing her increase in speed.  
"I would at least like to make it halfway before we have to stop for the night, Inu Yasha," Kagome said truthfully.  
"But why? We don't need to really go anywhere important," Inu Yasha said. He watched her walk along. She favored the side that was wounded and tried not to move it that much. He moved to the side of her that was injured.  
"You should bandage that," he said while he ran his finger around the edge of her torn clothing. Kagome shivered from his touch and got the goose- bumps. She stopped and looked at him. She sighed.  
"Ok. Inu Yasha," she said and she pulled out the bandages that Kiade had given her. "Could you help me?" she asked as she pulled the outer layer of her shirts off. She lifted up the second one just high enough for him to bandage the wound. "Sure Kagome," Inu Yasha said. He unraveled the bandage and wrapped it around her abdomen, making sure that the entire wound was covered. Kagome winced a few times, but let it go. Inu Yasha made sure it was tight, but kept it loose enough to allow the blood enough room to circulate. When he was done, she let her shirt go and pulled the second one back on. She looked back up to him and he was staring at her, it wasn't a cold stare, it was one full of love and concern for her. "Um. thanks," she said, a little unnerved about his staring. "Anytime," he said softly and they continued to walk through the woods. He glanced at her, but she noticed. She looked to him and picked up his hand and laced her fingers between his and smiled. He returned the smile and looked back to where they were walking to. They walked hand in hand down the grassy path. Kagome looked up to the sun and judged their distance and time from the village. She had hoped to be a bit farther than they were, but she didn't mind spending time with Inu Yasha. He didn't mind spending time with her either. They found a hot spring and decided to camp nearby. "I'm going to go take a bath," Kagome said softly to Inu Yasha who was up in a tree. "What? Ooo. ok Kagome," he said after he snapped out of his daze. She watched him, worried. She grabbed her towel and bath things and she set out to the hot spring. She wasn't worried that someone would watch her because Miroku was not there, but she was bothered by the way Inu Yasha had been dazing and staring at her. She dismissed it and got into the spring. She knew that Inu Yasha loved her and didn't mind if he watched her or anything. After Inu Yasha heard her get into the water he walked towards the hot spring. When he got there she was shampooing her hair. She heard him and turned to look at him. He showed no signs of disturbing her and jumped onto a tree branch and leaned against the trunk. He watched the stars and moon. Kagome went back to bathing and was quickly done and dressed. Inu Yasha mustn't have heard her. So she jumped up behind him and surprised him quite a bit, so much that he almost fell off the branch. "What did you do that for?" he demanded. "Nothing," she said, giggling slightly. "Inu Yasha.," she said while looking at the stars. "Yes Kagome?" he asked. "You have been thinking a lot haven't you?" she asked. "What do you mean Kagome?" he asked. He had a pretty good idea what she meant, but he wasn't certain. "You have been dazing all day long and staring at me and other things," she said as she looked at him. "Yes. I have been thinking Kagome," Inu Yasha admitted, "About becoming a demon.. and some other things." "I could tell that you were thinking about something," Kagome responded truthfully, "What other things have you been thinking about?" He blushed a bit. Obviously he didn't want to tell her. at least not yet any ways. "Just Naraku and. and you. and a few other things," he said. He looked at her and pulled her into his lap. She leaned her head against his shoulder and wrapped her tail around them both. "What about me?" she asked. He smiled, "Nothing. never mind," he said calmly. Kagome looked up at him and looked into his eyes. She could tell he was thinking about something serious. She didn't want to push and pry, so she didn't ask anymore questions. She kissed him on the lips and moved back to look at him again. He looked at her and kissed her back. They kissed and it became deeper and more loving. Kagome fixed herself so that she was looking directly at him, but he picked her up instead and moved them both back to their campsite. He set her down and looked at her. She took off the outer layer of her two shirts and moved closer to him. He moved his hands too her waist and kissed her again. Inu Yasha started moving his hands up the back of her shirt, but stopped when he got to the bandages around her stomach. Kagome looked at him and he looked saddened. He ran his claws over her bandages a few times. "Inu Yasha.," she said softly, "What's wrong?" "Nothing," he said and he looked away from her. "I see," Kagome said softly and she tilted her head down so he couldn't see her eyes, they were covered by her bangs and in shadow. Inu Yasha looked back to her and lifted her chin up to look at him. She blinked her eyes a few times because they were a tad watery. "Kagome.," he said slowly, "It isn't you." "Than what's wrong?" she asked softly. "I..," he sighed. He didn't have an answer for her, truth be told it just felt like the wrong time and place. Plus he was feeling this weird sensation in the pit of his stomach. Kagome looked back down again. She searched for something to say. She looked at his haori and counted the threads to keep her mind busy, hoping he would say something. He looked down at her again and forgot his worries. He lifted her chin again so that she could look up at him. He kissed her and she kissed him back. Inu Yasha began to glow. He continued to kiss Kagome, but she had noticed his glowing body. She parted with him and watched him glow brighter. He opened his eyes when she stopped and finally noticed that he was glowing. He looked at her and took a step back. If something was going to happen to him, he didn't want to hurt Kagome in any way. Inu Yasha closed his eyes and when he reopened them they were black. completely. Kagome gasped and took a step back and he watched her. He glowed brighter and brighter to the point that Kagome couldn't look at him anymore, she had to turn around to shield her eyes. Inu Yasha, in the course of the bright white light, grew a long white tail that was as long as his brothers, his eyes remained amber only they became darker with silver specks in them, his dog ears disappeared and were replaced with pointy demon ears on the sides of his head, his claws and canines grew, his hair became more white and a tad longer and he got a star of black on his forehead along with two black stripes on his wrists like Sesshomaru's. He also seemed to be a bit older, more around Sesshomaru's age and grew a bit, so he was more towards his brother's height, too. His clothes changed into a form of his brothers, only it was a pale icy blue, with white details not red and an armor plate on his chest, only his was dark blue with a gray trim piece and his sword was at his side still. He was now the full demon that he so longed to be.  
Before the light faded, a big pulse of energy was sent out knocking Kagome out cold. The light faded and Inu Yasha was left there standing with Kagome laying on the ground in front of him. He looked at her and tilted his head. He went over to her and knelt beside hi love. Somehow her own outfit had changed. It was now a silver kimono with pale pink falling cherry blossoms and a light blue obi. She also managed to get sandals somehow.  
He gently ran a finger over her cheek. He took in all of his own new features while he waited for her to wake. He continued to stroke her cheek until she started moving again.  
Kagome stirred and blinked open her eyes. Her vision was off and blurry and she didn't recognize Inu Yasha. She went to punch him, but he easily moved to the side and caught her fist. "Kagome. it's me," he said softly, trying not to scare her anymore than she already was. His voice had become a little more like Sesshomaru's and it wasn't so rough.  
"Inu Yasha?" she said, "Is that really you?"  
"Yes," he said calmly.  
"You changed into a full demon," Kagome said in a weak voice.  
"Yes Kagome," he said slowly. He picked her up and kissed her forehead. Inu Yasha carried her over to her pack and picked it up as well. He continued walking back to the hot springs. Kagome noticed their change of clothes and Inu Yasha's changes as they walked. Inu Yasha carried her to the hot spring and gently set her down, laying the bag off to the side.  
"Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked, sort of curious, but yet a little worried, but in a soft voice.  
'He's still the same Inu Yasha. right?' she asked herself.  
Inu Yasha looked down at her and removed his armor and sword. He set them aside and turned back to Kagome. Inu Yasha slowly undid Kagome's obi and set it next to his armor. He placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly slide the folds of fabric down. He stopped before they completely came off of her shoulders and he looked at her with that question in his eye. Kagome leaned up and kissed him.  
Inu Yasha took that for an answer, but before he continued taking off her kimono, he leaned down and bit the junction where her neck and shoulder meet on her right side. Kagome bit her bottom lip in pain and she drew blood. Inu Yasha licked the mark. The bleeding stopped and he nuzzled his mark before standing upright again to look at Kagome.  
Kagome looked at him and he kissed her, licking the blood off her bottom lip. He stopped and moved back to look at her again. She looked into his eyes and she saw complete contentment, care and happiness in his amber orbs. She looked to his right shoulder for a few seconds and than looked back at him. Inu Yasha nodded slightly and showed nothing but trust. He knew that she knew not the ways of demons and took things slowly and gently with her.  
  
Kagome looked to his shoulder again. She slowly undid his shirt and tossed it next to his armor. She ran her hands over his chiseled abs and chest. She moved her mouth closer to his shoulder. She opened her mouth, fangs white, and bit down into his junction on his right between his shoulder and neck. As she bit his shoulder her eyes flashed red. She stopped and licked the blood from her bite. He blinked when she bit into his flesh, but showed no real pain. Kagome looked back up to him.  
"Kagome.," he said softly, almost a whisper. He looked at her searching her eyes. She nodded with the look from her own orbs. He moved his hands slowly back to the fabric on her shoulders and slide her kimono the rest off the way off. He gently removed it from her and laid it aside. He kissed her again and she purred slightly. He parted and smiled slightly at her reaction.  
Kagome watched his eyes the entire time, if she was to scared or excited to move or it was pure love she had for him she did not know. She untied his pants and let them fall to the ground. He picked her up and moved them both into the water of the hot spring.  
They spent the rest of the night in each others company and fell asleep just out of the waters edge, with their tails wrapped around them. They were both sleeping soundly. ------ -------------- --------------- ------------ 


	12. Chapter 12

The Demon Known as Kagome  
  
Chapter 12  
  
--- ------ ----- ----- Last Time ----- -------- --------- They spent the rest of the night in each others company and fell asleep just out of the waters edge, with their tails wrapped around them. They were both sleeping soundly. ------- ------------ ------------- ----------  
  
Kagome was the first to wake. She woke to the sound of a bird singing nearby in a tree. She blinked open her eyes and the first thing she saw was white hair. She moved it aside and saw Inu Yasha's face. She touched his face and he opened his eyes immediately and grabbed her wrist, only to relax and release his hold.  
Inu Yasha fell back asleep and Kagome slowly moved away from him unwrapping her tail. She got up, shivered a moment, and reached for her clothes. She put them on and moved to her pack. She opened it and found exactly two packs of ramen for breakfast. Kagome started a fire and cooked breakfast.  
At the smell of the ramen cooking Inu Yasha awoke. He got up and got dressed silently. Kagome was watching the ramen and listening to the birds. She didn't hear him move behind her. Inu Yasha reached his hands around her waist and kissed her neck.  
At being touched, unknowingly, Kagome jumped a little when he placed his arms around her waist. She nuzzled into his kiss and turned to him. She kissed him and gave him a bowl of ramen.  
"It's nothing special," she said with a sigh.  
"It's fine for me," Inu Yasha confessed with a smile.  
"I'm glad. cause that's all we have," Kagome said as she turned to get her own bowl. She served herself some ramen and turned and sat next to Inu Yasha. They ate in almost total silence, listening to the sounds of the woods.  
When they were done Kagome packed everything up and went to place the pack on her back, but instead Inu Yasha took it. He smiled and she smiled back at his simple gesture. Inu Yasha picked her up bridal style and took off towards the village. They got there in a shorter amount of time than Kagome thought.  
'I guess we were closer than I had thought,' she said to herself.  
Inu Yasha went to Kiade's hut and went inside with Kagome still in his arms. Once inside he set her down and took off the pack.  
"Ok. now. where are those bandages that Kiade uses," she said more or less to herself, rather than Inu Yasha.  
"Aren't they over there Kagome?" Inu Yasha insisted. Sure enough they were exactly were Inu Yasha had pointed out. They went into the village and got some food and other supplies. Kagome even went back to her own time to get some more ramen. She took longer than she said she would be and Inu Yasha was getting restless and worried.  
She came back fifteen minutes later than how long she said it would take. When she jumped out of the well, Inu Yasha looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
"Sorry. I had to give a quick explanation to my mom, Sota and grandpa," Kagome said, while packing the other things into their bag. Her pack was almost double in size of what it normally was, since they had more people to look after now. Inu Yasha continued to look at her.  
"O don't worry. I didn't tell them everything," Kagome said waving her hand, she had emphasized everything a bit. Inu Yasha looked relieved and smiled.  
"You ready to go?" he asked.  
"Yup," Kagome responded and again Inu Yasha took the bag from Kagome and picked her up to carry her back.  
"You know Inu Yasha. I do have legs of my own," Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"I know. but a kimono and sandals are nothing to run in.plus. never mind," Inu Yasha said and he looked down to her and smiled. Kagome looked at him. He looked forwards and started to run back to the others.  
Kagome watched as they sped by, the trees nothing but a blur of green and brown. Kagome also saw a white blur in the sky that was not a cloud. She puzzled a minute, but decided to let it go.  
When they were within five minutes of the others Inu Yasha slowed down and eventually stopped. He figured it would be better if they walk in.  
"Inu Yasha? Why did you stop?" Kagome asked.  
"It would be better to walk in instead of barging in," Inu Yasha said as he set her down. He looked at her and she wobbled for a second. He grabbed he arm and raised an eyebrow.  
"Guess I'm a little dizzy from the run," Kagome confessed. Inu Yasha released her arm slowly, making sure she could stand. Kagome smiled and told Inu Yasha to wait here and that she would go get Miroku or Sango. Inu Yasha complied and moved to the other side of the little clearing and leaned against the tree.  
Kagome walked towards where she heard the others. She heard Shippo say something to Miroku and she moved closer. She stumbled over a branch in the process and made more noise than what she had wanted to. Shippo heard her moving and jumped up and growled.  
Kagome moved into the open, but nobody recognized her since she had her new kimono on. Shippo growled again and moved in front of Heisei and Rin. Miroku, Kiade, Kilala and Sango also stood, but Sango didn't ready herself for battle, nor did Kiade. Shippo brought both his hands together and his hands were instantly surrounded by blue flames.  
Kagome took a step forwards and Shippo's blue flames got bigger. He growled again.  
"Shippo.," Kagome said in a soft voice.  
"Ka. Kagome?" Shippo asked, "Where's Inu Yasha? What happened to your other clothes?" The flames that where around his hands were instantly gone and he was moving towards Kagome along with Miroku and Sango. When all three of them where in front of her Shippo said, "Kagome! You smell almost completely like Inu Yasha!" Kagome nearly fell over. Miroku and Sango looked her over and both agreed with Shippo. Then they looked at each other with a giggle from Sango and a sly smirk from Miroku.  
"Someone can come with me," Kagome said slowly, "It would be best if Miroku and Sango came with me this time. Sorry Shippo."  
"That's ok Kagome. Someone has to stay here and protect the others for you," Shippo said with a smile and a side glance to Heisei.  
"Good. Than you can stay here and Sango and Miroku can come me," and she motioned for them to follow her. Sango and Miroku followed Kagome to the clearing where Inu Yasha was waiting.  
Miroku stepped on the branch this time. Inu Yasha looked their way immediately and was growling. Kagome stepped out and the growling instantly stopped. Inu Yasha smiled and walked over to Kagome. Sango and Miroku came out through the brush and trees.  
"Kagome? Who is this? Where is Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked. Kagome giggled to herself. Neither of them recognized him. Sango growled slightly and Miroku looked from Kagome to the other person.  
"You mean you don't recognize him?" Kagome asked, trying to stifle a laugh. Sango and Miroku both looked at him and they both smelled for his scent. They just about fell over when they figured it out.  
"Inu Yasha? Is that really you?" Sango asked.  
"In the flesh," Inu Yasha answered.  
"Kagome. you do realize that you smell mostly like Inu Yasha right?" Sango asked. Kagome looked to Inu Yasha and he smiled. She blushed and looked at the ground. Miroku gave another smirk.  
"Well, I suppose we should go back to the others," Miroku commented. Sango agreed and they all set back to the others. Not a moment after they all stepped out into the clearing, Sesshomaru arrived. No one saw him. He came up behind Kagome and grabbed her neck and kicked, unknowingly to him, Inu Yasha away from them both. "Where is Rin? You said you were going to watch her!" he said from behind her. 'She smells almost exactly the same as Inu Yasha!.speaking of which. where is he?' Sesshomaru thought. Sango and Miroku both jumped. Sesshomaru had really startled them. They weren't expecting for him show up already. "Sesshomaru.," Kagome tried to talk. He wrapped her tail around his arm trying to give herself more leverage. "Sesshomaru! Let her go!" yelled Inu Yasha, after getting up from the ground. "Sesshomaru. Rin. is. right.," Kagome kept trying to explain, but to no luck. She looked to Shippo and he nodded. He turned to Rin grabbed her wrist and lightly pulled her towards Sesshomaru. "Does she look familiar to you?" Shippo asked him, "She should." Rin kept her gaze on Sesshomaru. Kagome had unwrapped her tail and was lying limp she was almost unconscious. Sesshomaru looked the girl up and down, but she did not look familiar to him. Shippo whispered to Rin and she agreed. Shippo pushed Rin to Sesshomaru, forcing him to let go of Kagome and grab Rin instead. Inu Yasha had Kagome in a flash and a good distance away from his brother. Rin looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and Sesshomaru looked back into hers. Then he caught her scent in his nose. "Rin?" he asked in amazement. Rin smiled sweetly and gave him one of her old looks. ------ ------------ ---------------- ------------ 


	13. Chapter 13

The Demon Known as Kagome  
  
Chapter 13  
  
--- ------ ----- ----- Last Time ----- -------- --------- Rin looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and Sesshomaru looked back into hers. Then he caught her scent in his nose. "Rin?" he asked in amazement. Rin smiled sweetly and gave him one of her old looks. ------- ------------ ------------- ----------  
  
Sesshomaru was in utter bewilderment. He knew Rin would turn into a demon, but he didn't think she would be older or be so beautiful.  
'Wait!. What am I thinking?' he yelled to himself.  
Everyone was watching Sesshomaru hold Rin, that is until he noticed and calmly removed his hands from her waist. Rin smiled again.  
Kagome was in Inu Yasha's arms and coughing for breath.  
"Are you ok Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked concerned.  
"I'll be fine," she said. Inu Yasha let he stand of her own accord. He placed her pack on the ground, tired of carrying it. Sesshomaru was moving towards them and looking from Kagome to Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha moved protectively in front of Kagome and growled at Sesshomaru.  
"Where is my brother," he asked calmly. Kagome looked at him.  
"Do you not recognize him?" she asked calmly, "You don't recognize a lot of people."  
Sesshomaru raised a brow and looked to the demon in front of her. He sniffed his scent and it was Kagome's mingled with Inu Yasha's, along with musk. Sesshomaru also sniffed her scent again and smelled mostly Inu Yasha with a trace of her own and musk. He gave sort of a disgusted look.  
"So you and Rin have changed while I have been gone," he said calmly. "Along with the kit over there," he said, glancing sideways at Shippo. Inu Yasha smirked and looked at Sesshomaru.  
"I wouldn't be smirking if I were you Inu Yasha. Everyone can smell what you two have been up to while I was away," he said. He turned and walked over to a tree and leaned against it. Rin walked over and sat next to him.  
Inu Yasha looked back to Kagome and turned to her. She looked sort of nervous by what his brother had said. He gave her a quick kiss.  
Sango's hair was still standing on end from being surprised by Sesshomaru. Miroku looked at her worriedly. He took her hand in his.  
"Calm down Sango. Everything is fine," he said in a sweet voice.  
Sango nodded and took a couple of deep breaths. She didn't pull her hand from his, instead enjoying the comfort she got. Kilala had disappeared and Heisei walked over to Inu Yasha and Kagome and asked if they knew where she was. They said no and she sighed. She tried Kiade and she said that she hadn't seen her in a while. Ganu and Lanuta hadn't seen her either.  
Heisei tried Rin and was going to ask Sesshomaru, but he was staring at something and she was freaked out. She tried Shippo, but he had no idea either. Than she turned to Miroku. She didn't want to ask Sango, that way she wouldn't get worried.  
She went over and sat next to him. He looked at her like she had made a mistake. Heisei looked to him with a serious tone. She flexed her index finger for him to move closer. He leaned over, letting go of Sango's hand, and Heisei whispered into his ear.  
Miroku looked at her. He stood and held out a hand to help her up. She accepted and they moved off into the woods. Sango had been watching. She was worried now. She followed a few minutes after.  
When she got their Heisei and Miroku were talking. She couldn't hear them cause she wasn't close enough and they where whispering. She moved closer.  
"Do you know where she is?" Heisei asked.  
"I'm afraid not. I haven't seen her in about an hour or so," he said.  
Sango was relieved that they were only talking and stood up and moved into their view.  
"Who can't you find Heisei?" she asked with a smile. Miroku looked at her and Heisei jumped a little. Heisei smiled back. Sango moved to Miroku's side and looked up to him. Miroku looked down at her and smiled. Heisei looked to Miroku and he looked at her and nodded.  
"We can't find Kilala, Sango," Heisei said truthfully, "No one has seen her for about an hour."  
Sango looked to Heisei as she talked, but when she was done she looked back up at Miroku.  
"We'll have to find her then. She has to be somewhere around here," she said calmly. A rustle in the leaves was heard and Miroku growled and moved in front of Sango instinctively and Heisei lowered her body to a fighting position. Sango was looking out from behind Miroku. Then a cat demon jumped out of a tree. Her creamy tan hair was waist length and her two tails were of the same color with black marked tips. She was as tall as Sango. Her ears were pointed and her claws and canines sharp. Her eyes were a piercing yellow. She had a black diamond on her forehead and black markings on her wrists that matched her tails markings. She wore a white kimono that had a dark blue dragon up the right side and a very pale purple obi with a sword at her side. "Kilala?" Heisei asked. She eased from her crouched position. Kilala giggled to herself. She looked to Sango and blinked a few times. "Sango," she said slowly. Her voice was soft and shy, yet was elegant. She looked to Miroku, "Miroku," she said with a bit of trouble, and lastly, "Heisei," she seemed to be getting better with every word. She held something in her hands. "Kilala?" Sango asked, "Is that really you?" She moved out from behind Miroku and walked towards her. Kagome appeared behind Miroku. "I was wondering where you three got to," she said with a smile. They all jumped and turned to see Kagome standing there. Inu Yasha was behind her and poked his head out to her right and Shippo behind him with his head to the left. Shippo moved from behind them to Heisei's side. Inu Yasha watched with a smirk on his face. "Hello Kilala," Kagome said to her. Kilala looked behind Sango at Kagome and Inu Yasha. "Kagome. Shippo," she said, "and Inu Yasha." She said his name with a bit of difficulty, but Kagome smiled none the less. Inu Yasha looked at her. He smelled something in her arms and growled. Kagome looked at him. He moved from behind her and Kagome followed. He looked at what she held, but couldn't tell what it was. Whatever it was it was white and red. Everyone noticed that Kilala had a piece of her kimono torn off. 'It's soaked with blood. but the scent doesn't match hers' he thought. Kagome looked at it and smelled the blood, too. She looked at Kilala worriedly. Kilala shook her head no. Kagome was relieved that it wasn't her blood but wanted to know where it came from. More movement was heard behind Kagome and she turned around. Kiade, Rin, Ganu, Lanuta and Sesshomaru all came to the little clearing. "We were wondering why you all had left," Rin explained. Everyone who was already there looked at Kilala. "Ganu. Lanuta. Kiade. Rin. and Sessho. Sesshomaru," she had real trouble saying Sesshomaru's name, but she could say it, along with everyone else's. They all looked at her with a questioning look. They looked from her to the thing she was holding. From somewhere behind Kilala they all heard a loud cry of pain. Kilala looked immediately behind her. Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru growled. Kilala looked back at them when they growled and instead growled at them. They all looked at Kilala. "Kilala," Sango asked in almost a hurt tone. "Sango." she said she moved to Kagome and grabbed her wrist pulling Kagome behind herself. Inu Yasha didn't like this. He moved in front of Kilala and growled, a very menacing growl I might add. Kilala growled back and her eyes flashed red. She wasn't in the mood for being stopped at the moment. Inu Yasha looked at her with no signs of moving. Kilala squeezed Kagome's wrist and moved to go around Inu Yasha, but he moved in the way again. "Inu Yasha. Just let her pass," Kagome said calmly. Kilala looked back at Kagome and then back to Inu Yasha. Kilala let go of Kagome's wrist. "Transform," she said and she transformed into her large cat self, with the white thing in her mouth. She looked at Kagome and she slowly got on sideways. Inu Yasha watched, not very happy at all, but he moved when Kagome pleaded with her eyes. Kilala took off running with Kagome on her back. Everyone else was soon out of site. "Why did she just want Kagome?" Shippo asked. "I don't know," Miroku said. "We'll I'm not letting Kagome out of my site," Inu Yasha said and made to go after them. Sango, however, moved in his way. Inu Yasha looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you trust her? Kagome will be fine," Sango said. "It's not her that I don't trust. Kilala's eyes flashed red when she growled at me for being in her way. She's never done that before. has she," he asked with a knowing look in his eyes. "Well. no. I must confess that she was acting a little weird," Sango said. "Than I'm going after them," Inu Yasha said. "Inu Yasha. There is no reason that you cannot trust Kagome and Kilala. "But," Inu Yasha started. "No buts," Shippo said, ".although Inu Yasha does have a point I have to admit." Inu Yasha looked at the kit. "Fine. Inu Yasha, Miroku, Shippo and I will all go after Kilala and Kagome," Sango said, knowing that she was beaten, "Kiade. you and the others stay here." With that the others went back to camp and Miroku picked up Sango. Inu Yasha in front followed by Shippo, Miroku and Sango they ran in the direction Kilala went. Kagome had never seen Kilala run this fast before. What he wanted must be very important. A few minutes later they came to a small pool of water in a very small clearing. The trees were hundreds of yards tall. Kagome had never seen trees this big before. Kilala stopped. On the other side of the clearing lay a black version of Kilala, with white markings instead of black, silver flames and it seemed larger than Kilala and more muscular. Kagome got down and Kilala transformed back into her human/demon form and was holding the bloody cloth. She walked around the pool of water, beckoning Kagome to come, too. She knelt down next to the cat demon, Kagome had figured out and pressed the bloody cloth to its side, where there was a wound about as big as Kagome's hand. Kagome looked from Kilala to the cat demon. Kilala looked at her with an empty look, then looked back to the black cat. "I'll do what I can," Kagome said. Kilala looked at her and moved the white cloth away from the cats wound. Kagome placed her hands on the cats side and they glowed pink. The cat stirred and Kagome closed her eyes concentrating really hard. The others were coming near Kagome and Kilala. Kilala could sense them and stood up. She moved in front of Kagome and the cat demon. Inu Yasha was the first to get there, followed by the others. Shippo's hands were already surrounded by blue flames and Inu Yasha had his sword drawn. Miroku and Sango left their boomerang and staff at the camp. Kilala growled and flexed her claws. Inu Yasha and Shippo growled back. "Kagome!" Inu Yasha yelled. He saw Kagome next t the other cat demon and didn't know if he could trust it. Kagome never heard a sound. He was too busy with her healing. The black cat demon opened its eyes. It was a male cat and his eyes were blue. Kagome was done healing him and fainted onto the, now healed, previous wound. The cat demon transformed into his human/demon form and stood up holding Kagome in his arms. He was the same height as Miroku, he had black hair that came to the middle of his back and had it tied at the base of his neck(Kenshin style!!), his two tails were black with the white markings, he had the white markings on his wrists, his blue eyes were the color of a clear, cloudless day, pointy ears, his claws and fangs were sharp like Kilala's and a white diamond on his forehead. He wore a green version of Inu Yasha's and Sesshomaru's clothing with yellow details instead of red and white, but he had no armor and a sword at his side. Kagome was limp in his arms. Kilala turned to him. She gave a happy smile. Inu Yasha growled again for the demon was holding Kagome. The male looked at him. He walked over to him and held out Kagome. Inu Yasha sheathed his sword and took Kagome from the demon with a protective and disgusted look. Shippo put away the flames around his hands and Sango moved closer to Kilala with Miroku behind her. 


	14. Chapter 14

The Demon Known as Kagome  
  
Chapter 14  
  
--- ------ ----- ----- Last Time ----- -------- --------- Inu Yasha sheathed his sword and took Kagome from the demon with a protective and disgusted look. Shippo put away the flames around his hands and Sango moved closer to Kilala with Miroku behind her. ------- ------------ ------------- ----------  
  
Kagome listened to the voices that were faded from her sense of hearing. She heard Sango, Miroku and Kilala's voices, but one she did not recognize and one she didn't hear. She listened for Inu Yasha voice, but there was no trace of it. She felt warm as if being held and she blinked open her eyes.  
Inu Yasha looked down at her and smiled slightly. Sango and Miroku looked at Kagome and Inu Yasha. Kagome slowly looked up to him a bit woozy. His smile widened as she looked at him.  
'He looks truly happy,' Miroku and Sango thought.  
"How do you feel?" Inu Yasha asked.  
"Not too bad," she responded.  
"Kagome.," Kilala said. She looked at Kagome with a serious yet sorry face. Kagome turned her head to Kilala and rested against Inu Yasha for support.  
"Yes Kilala?" Kagome asked, blinking a few times as she did so.  
"I'm sorry for what I did.. and thank you," Kilala said slowly.  
"It's fine," Kagome said with a smile, "and your welcome."  
Kilala smiled and turned to the other cat demon. He looked at her and was about to speak, but Kilala stopped him. "His name is Hanto," she said, gesturing to the demon male, "I found him here. injured. I could smell his sent all the way from camp. I came to find him and when I did I returned. Then I asked Kagome to come and heal him, since there would have been a risk in moving him of causing more damage or pain. I am sorry if I caused you to worry Inu Yasha." She looked to him.  
"It's fine. All you needed to do was tell us and ask," he said truthfully, unblinkingly. Kilala was holding Hanto's hand and Sango and Miroku both noticed and were whispering to each other.  
"Mind sharing with the rest of us?" Inu Yasha asked, with a bit of a paranoid look on his face.  
"Huh? Oh. no," Miroku said waving his hand in front of his face. He sat back up instead of leaning close to Sango to whisper. Inu Yasha raised a brow. Kagome giggled to herself.  
"Shall we return then?" Sango asked.  
"Yes. that would be a wise decision," Miroku commented.  
"Shall you be joining us Hanto?" Kagome asked.  
Hanto looked at her and everyone else looked at him. He turned to Kilala, but she was looking at Inu Yasha as if asking his permission. He, too, turned to him.  
"All right," Inu Yasha said, since everyone had been staring at him now. Kagome stood up and moved towards Sango. Sango smiled to her friend and from behind her came the strong arms of Miroku and Sango was in his carrying embrace. Kilala and Hanto transformed back into their cat forms and were ready to go.  
Kagome asked Kilala if she could ride on her back just when Inu Yasha was about to pick her up and carry her. He looked sort of hurt, but let it go. Kagome jumped onto Kilala's back and Inu Yasha ran into the lead, who was followed by Kilala and Kagome, then Hanto and last was Sango and Miroku. Neither of them were in a rush to get back.  
They reached the others in no time and introduced Hanto to the others and told them what had happened. Rin and Heisei seemed interested and the others just kind of listened.  
"And this. is Sesshomaru," Kagome said. He was the last to be introduced to Hanto. Sesshomaru simply had no emotion, other than a blink.  
"Kagome. I believe it is time that I should return to the village," Kiade said out of nowhere. Kagome turned her head.  
"If that is what you feel you should do," she said calmly. Kiade nodded, said goodbye and disappeared through the trees towards the village. Kagome smiled after her. Kagome noticed that Kiade forgot her long bow, which was unusually powerful, and her quiver of blue feathered arrows. She found a note with them. She read:  
Kagome,  
Please make good use of these on your quest. They will be of much more use to you than they ever would me. Please get along with Inu Yasha. You both have a hard factor to overcome in the near future. I can sense it. I hope to see you all at the village soon.  
Kiade  
Kagome showed the note to Inu Yasha with a frown. Inu Yasha read over the note, too. He was surprised by Kiade's request and comment about the future. He looked to Kagome.  
"Kagome. don't worry. I love you and won't let anything happen to you," he said as he moved to face her. He moved a strand of hair from her face and her expression softened a bit, "I promise." Sango and Miroku looked to each other and Sango blushed.  
Kagome smiled and gave him a quick kiss. She looked around for the girls, but could not find Heisei. In fact Shippo was missing, too.  
"Inu Yasha." she said.  
"Yes," he responded.  
"Where are Shippo and Heisei?" she asked as she turned to face him again.  
"I don't know," he said and he started to look around.  
"The foxes left a little while ago," Sesshomaru said with his still stoic expression, but he seemed to be watching Rin.  
"Where did they go?" Sango asked.  
"I believe I know," Miroku said as he sniffed the air. Sango and Inu Yasha sniffed it, too. Inu Yasha wrinkled his nose at the smell, Sango looked at Miroku who smirked and Kagome used her ears to listen.  
A half an hour later Shippo and Heisei came back holding hands, but no one said anything. Shippo looked at Miroku who was smirking the entire time.  
"What's up with you monk?" Shippo asked. Miroku started to laugh because he couldn't hold it in any longer. Kagome, Sango and Lanuta all giggled and Ganu smiled. The others just looked from him to Heisei.  
"So. kit where have you been all this time?" Inu Yasha asked with a slowly creeping smirk appearing on his face.  
"That is none of your business Inu Yasha," Shippo retorted.  
"Do not worry Shippo. we all know where you have been and what you have been up to," Miroku said taking a moment from his laughing. Shippo and Heisei blushed a bright red and moved away from everybody else.  
"Sango do you want to go to the hot springs with me?" Kagome asked.  
"Sure Kagome. Kilala? Do you want to come?" Sango turned to her.  
"Yes. a bath would be nice," she commented.  
"What about you? Lanuta? Heisei?" she said to Rin. Rin looked to them and they all nodded.  
"You mean your all going?" Inu Yasha and Miroku asked at the same time.  
"It's much better to have company," Kagome said with a smile.  
"That's a little bit more than company. don't you think?" Miroku asked.  
"Nonsense," Sango said, "you all stay here."  
"Yeah. if we hear any of you coming after us, you'll be in deep shit," Kagome said with a strong tone, "one more thing. here Inu Yasha." She gave him the jewel shards for safe keeping.  
"We can go now Kagome," Sango said.  
"Right. let me grab my things," she said with a smile to the others. She grabbed her bag and turned to leave with the others. They had to walk about a mile to get to the closet one, but none of them minded. When the girls got there they all got ready to get in the hot spring, but in the process they were attacked.  
From every side demons and Naraku's poisonous insects came running or flying at them. Kilala immediately transformed into her cat form and Sango was throwing her boomerang, but it was not helping much. Lanuta, Heisei and Rin were fighting them off as much as they could and Kagome was creating a barrier to protect them. It took about five minutes to create a strong and big enough one, plus being interrupted by the demons didn't help. By then all the others were knocked out and Kagome was exhausted, with her barrier flickering. Naraku stood outside the barrier, waiting. Kilala managed to wake. She stumbled in her cat form towards the direction of the guys with an insect of Naraku's in her mouth. Kagome at last feinted and the barrier faded. Naraku stepped towards her and the demons around him picked up the others. He himself picked up Kagome. Naraku let Kilala go to get the others to come after him and his new prisoners. He vanished along with Kagome, his demons and all the other girls except Kilala. "Where are they?" Inu Yasha asked impatiently. "Leave them be Inu Yasha," Miroku said wisely as he poked the fire a few times. Kilala managed to walk about five minutes from the hot spring. They had been fighting a while and it was dark now. She released the loudest growl she could, hoping the others would hear it and feinted onto her wounded left shoulder in her demon form. "Inu Yasha! Did you hear that?" Shippo asked as he stood. "I did. It sounded like Kilala," Inu Yasha said as he stood bolt upright. Sesshomaru was already up followed by Miroku, Ganu and Hanto. They put out the fire in a hurry. The moon was almost full and shining like it was the sun, so they could see clearly. They ran in the direction that the girls had left. Running for about 10 minutes they finally found Kilala. Hanto was by her side in a flash and was stroking her side. Inu Yasha bent down noticing something in her mouth and pulled it out from her jaws. Kilala whimpered and transformed back into her human form. Miroku smelled blood and told Hanto to carefully roll her onto her back. Hanto did and when they saw her side there was a clean gash. The wound did not look too serious, but plenty enough to cause pain. Miroku got a bandage from somewhere and Hanto carefully fixed her wound. Inu Yasha had been examining the object. When he figured out what it was he gave a pure look of hatred, pain, anger, loss and disappointment. He was disappointed with himself that he let Kagome be taken by Naraku. His eyes turned crimson and he growled menacingly. Miroku almost ran for he truly scared him when he saw the look Inu Yasha gave. Inu Yasha's eyes slowly flickered back to normal, but not without a great effort from Shippo, Miroku and Inu Yasha. "Naraku.," Inu Yasha said very slowly through gritted teeth. "Does that mean that that is.," Shippo commented. "Yes. it does Shippo," Miroku said, "That is Naraku's insect and Naraku has Kagome, Sango, Rin, Lanuta and Heisei." Sesshomaru growled, but not quite as bad as Inu Yasha. Shippo's hands were already glowing from the flames and Hanto was growling at this Naraku person, too, for what he had done to Kilala. Kilala took a few gasps of breath and tried her best to speak. "That. way," she said pointing in the direction she had come from. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Hanto picked her up and moved in the direction that she had indicated. When they reached the little clearing demon pieces and other things, that belonged to the girls, were strung around the battle scene. The smell of Naraku and the others was still strong. Shippo pulled something from Kagome's pack and placed it onto Kilala's wound. He said a few words and the bleeding stopped. The wound had totally disappeared. Inu Yasha sniffed around and decided that they had not left very long ago 10 minutes tops. Hanto placed Kilala on the ground. Inu Yasha told everyone that it would be best to follow right after them because they could lose the trail easily. To Inu Yasha's surprise Sesshomaru pointed out a trail of pink energy. "That's Kagome's energy!" Shippo said. "We can follow this instead Inu Yasha," Miroku pointed out. "Let's go then. I don't want them to be with Naraku, too, long," Inu Yasha said, still filled with anger. Kagome at the time being was still unconscious, but knew what she was doing. She had to lead the others to find them. no matter the cost. 'Inu Yasha.please hurry,' she thought. 'Kagome.hold on. I'm on the way. I'll find you as fast as I can. and when I do Naraku will be dead!' Inu Yasha said to himself as they ran after Naraku. 


	15. Chapter 15

The Demon Known as Kagome  
  
Chapter 15  
  
--- ------ ----- ----- Last Time ----- -------- --------- 'Inu Yasha.please hurry,' she thought. 'Kagome.hold on. I'm on the way. I'll find you as fast as I can. and when I do Naraku will be dead!' Inu Yasha said to himself as they ran after Naraku. ------- ------------ ------------- ----------  
  
Kagome woke to find herself chained to a stone wall. Candles were mounted on the cold walls. She could see, but the room still appeared to be somewhat dark. She tried to pull the chains from her wrists, but with no luck. Her wrists and ankles were chained securely to the wall. Kagome looked around. Sango was to her left and Rin to her right. Lanuta and Heisei were on the opposite wall facing them. She looked in the corner and saw Sango's boomerang, her bow and arrows and Heisei, Lanuta and Rin's swords lying on the floor. "Sango.," Kagome whispered. Sango stirred, but did not wake. She tried Rin, but she didn't wake either. Kagome called to the other two across the room, but still no one would answer her. 'What's wrong with them? Are they still worn out from fighting?' Kagome asked herself. She tried to release herself a few more times. Naraku walked in and turned to her. "Your awake I see," he said slyly, "Your friends will be out for a little while longer. You should come with me." He released her chains from the wall. She was still in them only they were connected somehow now. She felt like a person on a chain gang. He turned and she hesitated. "You can either come with me or witness your friends deaths," he said, turning his head to her with a smirk. "You will not scare me Naraku," she said defiantly. Kagome stared at him. "Then your friends shall die," he said. He walked over to Rin and pulled on an invisible string it seemed. Her head moved towards him and she appeared to be choking. "Stop it!" Kagome yelled. She tried to move towards him, but her chains prevented much movement. He turned to her. "Will you listen then?" he asked almost in a sympathetic voice, but Kagome saw right through it. She watched him carefully. "If you will leave them alone. than yes," she said. She looked to the ground. She was ashamed of what he might have her do, but she had to wait until Inu Yasha came and watch out for the other's safety, too. Naraku turned and left with Kagome following behind him. He turned into what seemed to be a large room with a chair and small table. The table held a piece of parchment, ink and a quill. Inu Yasha sped towards the castle. He could tell they still had some distance to cover before they got near, but he didn't care. He had to get there and fast. They did stop for a break near a stream, but they kept going. No one really wanted to rest for very long. Kagome sat on the floor and heard Naraku write something on the scroll. He summoned Kagura and she came and took it. He watched intent in his chair. Kagome looked at the floor. She didn't want to watch him. A tear slid down her cheek, but other than that she showed no emotion. "You know.," he said. "Inu Yasha should arrive in about three days," he added calmly. She looked up at him and brushed away the tear with her hand. "There is plenty of time to prepare for his arrival," he said with a smirk. He stood and moved over to Kagome. She watched him the entire time. Naraku looked down at her, but pulled her up by the wrist. He moved to the door and Kagome followed. When the were halfway back to the others Kagome made a comment. "Inu Yasha will come for me," she said proudly. Naraku whipped around and looked down at her. He brought up his hand and backhanded her across the face. She fell backwards and her mouth bled from the right corner. "I'm planning on it," he said. He grabbed the chain around her wrists and dragged her back to the stone room. He reattached her to the wall and left. Rin had awoken and watched them. She tried to get loose and go after Naraku, but couldn't. She looked at Kagome's face and saw the blood and a bruise forming. Rin looked at Naraku and he seemed irritated. "Kagome.," Rin said softly. Kagome turned to her. "Rin. Your awake," she said. "Yes. my head hurts though," she said. From the other side of the room they heard, "Kagome? Rin? Where are we?" It was Heisei. She seemed tired, too, and could barely hold her head up. "We are in Naraku's castle," Kagome said as she turned to her. "Kagome what happened?" Heisei said gesturing lightly to the bruise and blood now dripping from her chin to the floor. "It's nothing," Kagome said, "Just Naraku." "Sango?" Rin asked. Sango was stirring and pulling on her chains a little. She opened her eyes and looked around. "Where are we?" she asked. "Naraku's castle," Heisei chipped in. Kagome looked at her. "Kagome what happened?" Sango asked. "Yes, Kagome. what has happened?" Lanuta asked. Kagome looked to her and figured she might as well tell them what Naraku said. She told them the story of what happened, even the threat to them. They all kept looking at her fresh bruise and the blood that kept running down her cheek and onto the floor. "He'll pay!" Sango said. She was angry and everyone could tell. Sango pulled on her chains as hard as she could, but nothing helped. "Don't worry about it Sango. We have better things to do," Kagome said. They discussed what they could do. An hour later Naraku came back and took Kagome again, but not without a struggling and growling Sango. He took her to a room farther away from the others this time. He put her in a chair and Kagura came from behind one of the curtains. She told Naraku of Inu Yasha and the guys progress to get here. "Persistent aren't they?" he asked Kagome with a smile, "But what I don't understand is why? They have nothing to gain by coming here." He did one of his evil smirks again. Kagome growled and stood up from her chair. Naraku watched her with pleased eyes. Kagura had since been gone after she told Naraku of Inu Yasha. Kagome decided she would give another smart remark. Besides she had nothing to lose. "Inu Yasha will kill you Naraku! You have no chance of winning!" she yelled. Naraku was up and at her side in an instant. He grabbed her neck and threw her against the wall. Kagome fell to the floor. She hit her back hard against a wood pillar. She even left an indentation. Kagome looked back up at Naraku. He came over and backhanded her again in the same spot as before. She spat up more blood and it continued to run down her cheek and onto the floor. She took a few gasps of breath and noticed that she broke one of her ribs, the second rib from the bottom on the left to be precise. She winced in pain. 'At least it's me and not them,' Kagome thought. She wanted to protect the others as much as possible. She didn't believe she could protect them from all harm, but she had to try. She stumbled to stand and Naraku dragged her back to the stone room. When Kagome got there she was greeted by a few growls. They could obviously tell he hit her again and that her bleeding had worsened. Naraku placed her back on the wall and looked at her for a few seconds and left. "Kagome? Did he hit you again?" Rin asked in an urgent voice. "Yes. but don't worry about me. I'm fine," she said and winced from breathing with her broken rib. "Kagome? What else did he do? You wouldn't be in so much pain if he only hit you again," Sango said full of concern and worry. Kagome had to tell them the new story and of her broken rib. She winced a few more times during the story, but she couldn't stop the pain. Inu Yasha wanted to keep running, but they had to stop to get some rest for the night. Sesshomaru did not appear to be much happier than Inu Yasha was. Miroku made a fire and Hanto and Kilala went to find something to eat. Kagome somehow could tell it was night and she told Sango of her new knowledge. "How do you know that Kagome?" she asked. "I'm not sure," Kagome replied, "We should rest though." They all went to sleep to the sound of Kagome's blood still dripping to the floor. The next morning Kagome woke in a totally different room. This one was elaborately decorated and there were many furnishings. She saw a mirror in the corner and went to look at her bruise. She looked into the mirror and saw that her right cheek was entirely a deep black and blue and the blood trail was still there from before. She lifted up her shirt and examined her broken rib. You could tell that it was broken jut by looking at it. Naraku appeared behind her in the mirror. She looked at him with cold eyes through the mirror and he looked at her. Naraku touched her left shoulder and ran his hand down her arm. "So beautiful. yet so naive," he said. She turned on him. "Don't touch me!" she said. He caught her arms. He kissed her and she tried to pull away, but could not. "You know. soon you will have my scent. and Inu Yasha will not want you anymore," he said. "Get off of me! I will never betray Inu Yasha or my friends!" Kagome yelled. Naraku grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. "Now, now. temper, temper," he said shaking his finger, "You will betray Inu Yasha." Kagome looked at him in horror. Naraku smacked her across the face in the same place again and returned her to the stone wall. "Kagome? Are you ok?" Heisei asked. "Yes. I'm fine," Kagome said. She told them the story without them asking since it had already become custom. Sango growled again and Rin was almost crying. "I'm fine. really," Kagome said turning to both girls with a splatter of blood following her head movement. Lanuta watched her blood drip to the floor. "We should try to get out of these," Sango said and she pulled on the chains some more. "It's no use. I've already tried many times," Kagome said. Kagome watched Sango pull on the chains silently. She looked to the ground and a tear slid down her cheek. Naraku came back a couple hours later and took Kagome yet again. She silently followed him to a room. He had her sit on the floor and he sat on a chair a few feet in front of her. She suddenly felt dizzy and noticed a potent scent in the air and a lingering mist. She covered her nose with her hand and coughed a few times. She watched him and he smiled. She soon passed out. "Inu. Yasha. I'm sorry," she mumbled softy before she hit the ground. Naraku stood up and moved over to her. He carried her to a different room and closed the door. He laid her on a futon sort of thing and removed her clothes along with his own. For the next half an hour Naraku raped Kagome. The entire time he had a smirk on his face. When Kagome awoke from her slumber she found her clothes in a pile on the other side of the room. She knew what Naraku had done to her. Her chains were still tightly secured to her wrists. She sniffed the air and she smelled almost completely like Naraku now. 'I'm sorry.Inu Yasha. I couldn't protect myself,' she said. She cursed herself for being weak. When she put her clothes back on she found a bowl of rice and hungrily ate. When she was finished Naraku returned. He returned with a vicious smile on his face. Kagome stood and growled at him. He simply looked at her. She flexed her claw and lunged towards him, but he easily moved to avoid her. "You know. that is not a wise decision," Naraku commented. "Why?.," she asked turning to him, tears silently flowing down her cheeks. "You mean you don't understand?" Naraku asked. "No. I don't. Why couldn't you leave me alone. I am not yours to play with Naraku! I am the mate of Inu Yasha. not you!" Kagome said defiantly. He drifted towards her. "Since you don't understand you can return to the dungeon with your friends. Maybe they can help you figure it out," he said, "But yet. I wonder what your friends will think. and what of Inu Yasha?. now that you have my scent instead of his." Inu Yasha awoke with a start. He lifted a hand to his head in pain. He had a feeling something bad had happened, only he didn't know what. 'Kagome.,' he thought. Miroku rolled over and looked at him. "Inu Yasha?" he asked in a sleepy voice. "I'm fine. go back to bed," Inu Yasha said as he glanced to Miroku. He looked over to Shippo and Ganu who was sleeping peacefully, Sesshomaru who was on the other side of Miroku and leaning against a tree and Kilala and Hanto who were cuddled next to one another. 


	16. Chapter 16

The Demon Known as Kagome  
  
Chapter 16  
  
--- ------ ----- ----- Last Time ----- -------- --------- "I'm fine. go back to bed," Inu Yasha said as he glanced to Miroku. He looked over to Shippo and Ganu who were sleeping peacefully, Sesshomaru who was on the other side of Miroku leaning against a tree and Kilala and Hanto who were cuddled next to one another. ------- ------------ ------------- ----------  
  
'Kagome.where are you,' he thought, 'Please be safe.' With that he went back to sleep. Naraku took Kagome back to the others and reattached her to the wall and left. Sango looked at Naraku and growled. She then looked to Kagome. Rin, Heisei and Lanuta also looked at her. "Kagome." Sango asked softly. "I . I don't want to talk about it," Kagome said slowly. She looked down and started crying silently again. Sango noticed her change in attitude and. smell. She gasped and looked at Kagome in horror. Rin also noticed and looked at Heisei and Lanuta. "Kagome. did he?" Sango asked softly. She didn't want to pressure Kagome into answering. Kagome would be very emotional at this time. Kagome didn't answer. She started crying. She looked at Sango with tears flowing down her cheeks and a look of pure sadness in her eyes. "Kagome. he didn't.," Sango said. Sango's voice was full of sadness, pity, guilt and a trace of anger. Kagome looked back down and cried harder. The more they talked about it the worse she felt. "I have betrayed Inu Yasha. I am not worthy to be his mate," she said through sobs and tears. She didn't know if she could face him now. "No Kagome. it's not your fault. It is Naraku's and his alone," Heisei said from across the room. She tried to keep a positive attitude. Inu Yasha awoke again and he woke the others. He put out the fire and got ready to leave. He woke Kilala, Hanto, Shippo and Miroku. He walked over to Sesshomaru who was mumbling in his sleep. "Rin.," he said softly, "Naraku.." Inu Yasha was surprised but woke his brother slowly. "Sesshomaru. wake up," Sesshomaru snapped open his eyes. It was almost dawn and still dark out. He stood and looked at Inu Yasha. "We're leaving," Inu Yasha said. "Were you listening?" Sesshomaru asked in his stoic expression. "I heard you mumble two words, but that was all," Inu Yasha confessed. He looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stared back at him, 'He didn't hear anything important then.' "Let's get going," Inu Yasha said as he turned to Miroku and the others. They left the camp and ran a fast as they could to Naraku's castle. They stuck together taking as few brakes as possible. Kagome fell asleep from crying about a half an hour ago. The others were all wide awake and talking to each other about Kagome. "What will we do?" Heisei asked. "There is nothing we can do," Sango said. "What about Inu Yasha?" Rin asked. "I don't know.," Sango said shaking her head. Kagome woke up. She looked at the others and hung her head. She didn't want to talk to anyone. Naraku appeared. He turned to Kagome. Sango growled fiercely and pulled on her chains as hard as she could. Rin also growled loudly, but stayed put. Kagome let her head hang. Sango was still struggling to get loose and after Naraku. "Naraku! You bastard!" she yelled, "Stay away from her!" "My, my Sango. We are upset aren't we?" he said with a sneer. Naraku reached up and lifted Kagome's face to look at her. "I am done with you wench," he said. He turned to Heisei. Naraku walked over to her and released her from the wall. She fell to the floor. Kagome looked up, 'He promised he would leave them alone!' "Naraku! You said that if I listened you would leave them alone!" Kagome yelled. Sango looked at her. 'She did all of this to protect us?' she thought. He turned back to Naraku. "I said no such thing my dear," Naraku said, "You were the one who chose to follow me." Kagome growled. She was becoming very angry. Kagome's eyes flashed red. She pulled as hard as she could on her right chain. The chain released its hold on the wall and fell to the floor. Kagome got a good grip on the piece around her wrist. She lifted up her hand and using it as a whip she struck it at Naraku. He easily dodged again and appeared in front of her. He backhanded her across her bruised cheek and reattached the chain to the wall all in one swift movement. Kagome winced in pain. She brought her hand up and touched the corner of her swollen cheek where the blood was flowing freely again from her mouth. She growled at Naraku. A tear slid down her cheek. She would not be able to protect her friends from him any longer. Naraku walked back over to Heisei who was now standing. He smiled an evil smirk. He walked around Heisei. "For your actions.," he said glancing at Kagome, "Your friends will pay the price." "No!" Kagome screamed. She pulled on her chains as hard as she could, but Naraku had double enforced hers this time. She was shaking her head and tears were sliding down her cheeks again mixing with the blood. "I shall start with her," he said gesturing to Heisei. She had been watching him and tried to move away, but tripped instead. Naraku raped her as well. He did it right in front of them. Everyone turned their heads. They didn't want to watch Naraku have fun. Naraku did notice that both Kagome and Heisei were marked and knew that they had mates. This was part of his knowledge that would become useful later. When Naraku was done he reattached a crying Heisei to the stone wall and moved over to Lanuta. She looked at him and started struggling. He did the same to her and noticed that she was a virgin and was not marked. Naraku put her back on the wall. Lanuta held her head in sorrow and shame. Naraku walked over to Sango smirking. He looked up at her. She struggled violently to get loose. Kagome growled again and pulled on her chains. Naraku took a screaming and kicking Sango off the wall. She kicked him in the side and he punched her in the gut. Sango doubled over in pain. She clenched her stomach and gasped for breath, but she still passed out. 'At least Sango won't be awake,' Kagome thought as she turned her head away from Naraku and Sango. She closed her eyes. Naraku finished with Sango and she was a virgin, too. He put the still passed out Sango back on the wall. He turned to Rin. He walked over to her. Kagome looked up. "Please. Naraku. leave her be. I beg of you," Kagome pleaded. Rin looked at him in horror and struggled against his grip. He took her off the wall, too. "No!" Kagome screamed, "Please!" Naraku looked at her. He smirked and laid Rin on the ground. She was an unmarked virgin, too. He knew that for a fact, but she would no longer be a virgin. Naraku raped Rin, too. Rin screamed a few times, but he always stopped her. He hit her twice on her left cheek and once in the stomach. When he was done he did not return her to the stone wall. He left he crying on the cold floor. Naraku walked over to Kagome. He took her off over his shoulder. He raped her again, but this time she was awake and made it very difficult for him to do so. She kicked him a number of times. He always punched her in the stomach or backhanded her across the face again. When he was done he returned her to the wall. Rin was still crying. He walked over and placed her over his shoulder. He stood and walked out carrying a still crying Rin. "Rin!" Kagome screamed. She was crying silent tears. The blood and salty tears fell from her cheeks to the ground. Naraku kept walking. He knew that the guys were only 15 or so miles away. He had decided to make it a bit more interesting. He took Rin to the door, placed her on the ground and told her to walk that way. She walked in the direction of the guys and still wore her chains. Naraku closed the door behind her with a smirk. Naraku calculated that Rin would walk three miles. Then the guys would find her and she would promptly pass out when they saw her. It was all part of his plan. He knew that Inu Yasha had the jewel fragments that he wanted, but he had prisoners. Rin kept walking. She continued to cry the entire way and was becoming exhausted. She felt some beings coming towards her. She sniffed the air and immediately recognized Sesshomaru's scent, but she continued to cry and walk. The guys continued to run, of course. Inu Yasha stopped along with the others. He sniffed the air and smelled Naraku's scent. It was close and he could feel the presence. Sesshomaru looked at him and sniffed the air, too. He growled because of the strong scent of Naraku. There were many different trails, but one stood out. Kilala growled and scanned in front of them. Inu Yasha took off towards the scent with the others right behind him. Sesshomaru was directly behind him. They saw a figure walking towards them with its head down and it was wearing chains and crying. It was a crying woman. Inu Yasha stopped a hundred yards away. Sesshomaru stopped behind him followed by the others. The women stopped. She still had her head down. She looked up at them still crying. "Rin!" Sesshomaru yelled. He took a few steps towards her. Inu Yasha was first surprised to see her and second that Sesshomaru had yelled and showed emotion. Rin weakly smiled while she continued to cry. She didn't want to have to tell them what Naraku had done to her and the others, least of all Sesshomaru. She fell to her knees and passed out. Sesshomaru ran to her and caught her in his strong arms. He picked her up bridle style. Sesshomaru looked at her battered and bruised body and smelled her scent. His eyes turned red and he growled loudly. Even Naraku heard him at his castle and he chuckled to himself. Sesshomaru turned to the others. His eyes slowly flickered back to normal and he looked at them for the first time truly sad. He walked towards them with Rin still unconscious in his arms. Inu Yasha watched his brother. Sesshomaru had never shone emotion before, at least to his knowledge. He also felt saddened for is brother and Rin. Sesshomaru stopped in front of Kilala. She transformed into her human form. Sesshomaru asked her to please look over Rin and bandage anything if needed. With the look in his eyes Kilala could not say no. She took Rin from Sesshomaru and walked a little away from the others. Kilala did a whole body inspection. There was nothing that needed to be bandaged, but there were bruises. She came back carrying Rin. She laid her on the ground and kneeled next to her. Gesturing to the areas over top of Rin's clothes she explained the extent of her injuries. "She will have a bruise here," she said gesturing to her left cheek, "Most likely from a punch or slap. She will also have a bruise here," she gestured to her stomach, "Also a punch. and there is one more thing." Sesshomaru looked at her in sorrow. 'Will Rin be ok?' he asked himself. "Well. what is it?" Inu Yasha asked softly, not wanting to upset his brother. "The last thing," she said standing up, "I believe you can all tell by her scent, but. I think that she should be the one to tell you Sesshomaru." She looked at him. Like she knew they would do they sniffed the air to figure out what else was wrong with her. 


	17. Chapter 17

The Demon Known as Kagome

Chapter 17

--- ------ ----- ----- Last Time ----- -------- ---------

"The last thing," she said standing up, "I believe you can all tell by her scent, but... I think that she should be the one to tell you Sesshomaru." She looked at him. As she knew they would do they sniffed the air to figure out what else was wrong with her.

Inu Yasha and Miroku looked disgusted. Hanto merely shook his head. Ganu and Shippo really said nothing, but their faces showed their emotions well enough. Sesshomaru looked down at her. He looked even sadder, if that was possible.

He bent down and picked up Rin. He walked over to a tree and sat down leaning against it with her in his lap. Sesshomaru looked as if he was ready to cry, which really surprised Inu Yasha.

'_She's still crying,'_ he thought. He watched her facial expressions while she slept. The sun was out now and it glistened off her wet cheeks.

"Sesshomaru...," Rin mumbled in her sleep.

'_Is she dreaming about me?'_ he asked himself.

Inu Yasha watched his brother. He had never seen him like this before. Miroku made a small fire and cooked something to eat. He handed a bowl to them all and an extra to Inu Yasha for Sesshomaru. Inu Yasha walked over to Sesshomaru. He held out the bowl.

Sesshomaru sat there and continued to look at Rin. Inu Yasha set the bowl next to him. Sesshomaru looked at it, but went back to looking at Rin. Inu Yasha looked from Sesshomaru to Rin. He went to leave, but before he turned around Rin mumbled something of his interest.

"Kagome...," she said softly, "Don't...."

Inu Yasha looked her in shock. _'What happened to Kagome? What's wrong with her?'_ he asked himself. Sesshomaru was a little shocked, too.

Rin slowly awoke. She blinked open her eyes. They were unfocused from crying. The first thing she saw was Sesshomaru. She looked at him and started crying all over again. She buried her head in his shirt and wept.

Sesshomaru was surprised. He ran his hand up and down her back to comfort her. She stopped crying after about five minutes or so. She slowly looked up at Sesshomaru. Her eyes started to water again.

"Rin...," he said softly. He still looked greatly saddened, but was relieved to see her.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru and weakly smiled. She looked at Inu Yasha who was now sitting next to them. He looked at her. She started crying again. Inu Yasha was surprised that he had made her cry.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother. Inu Yasha looked at him and slightly shrugged. He got up and went to get Rin some water. He returned a few minutes later and Rin was done crying. Inu Yasha gently held out the water.

Rin reached up and slowly took it from him. Inu Yasha sat back down. Miroku and the others had stopped mid mouthful to watch them.

Rin finished her water and looked back up at Sesshomaru. Her eyes became watery again. She looked over at Inu Yasha and frowned.

"Rin? What's wrong?" Inu Yasha asked. Sesshomaru looked at his brother and then back to Rin. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru asked Inu Yasha to leave and Inu Yasha got up and went and sat next to Miroku.

"What's the matter Rin?" Sesshomaru asked full of concern. Inu Yasha and the others were far enough away to not hear them in plain sense, but they knew what Rin would tell Sesshomaru and that he already knew.

"I...I..." she said, tears flowing to the corners of her eyes. Rin told the story of her rape to Sesshomaru. When she was done Sesshomaru growled and his eyes flashed red. Rin thought he was mad at her and started crying.

"Rin... I'm not mad at you," Sesshomaru said softly. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. She looked at him and smiled weakly. She still looked like she thought she had betrayed him. Sesshomaru kissed her on the lips to take away her fears.

"Sesshomaru... there is something I need to tell everyone," Rin said after his passionate kiss.

Sesshomaru looked at her and stood up with Rin still in his arms. He walked over to the others and sat down next to Inu Yasha. Kilala, Shippo and Hanto watched them. Miroku put down his bowl and Inu Yasha was ready to listen.

"There is something that I need to tell you all," Rin said as another tear slid down her cheek (remind you of Inu Yasha and Kagome earlier in the story?? If you remember! sigh). Inu Yasha listened tentatively.

Rin told them all the entire story, at least the parts that she knew, she didn't know what happened during the times that Naraku and Kagome hadn't been there. She had a few more tears during her story, but she told it without fault.

When she was done Miroku and Shippo looked like they were ready to kill the first thing that moved. Kilala had been crying on Hanto's shoulder for the last few minutes, towards the end of the story. Sesshomaru had growled again, but stayed still. Ganu didn't appear to be in the greatest mood either, but he was better at suppressing his feelings.

Inu Yasha, however, did not take the news so well. His eyes were completely black. He growled loudly and stood up. He turned towards Naraku's castle and took a step forwards. Miroku jumped up. He moved in front of Inu Yasha.

"Inu Yasha... wait. You mustn't just go and jump into this," Miroku said, "You need to wait for the rest of us... and for Kagome's sake."

"Kagome," Inu Yasha softly mumbled. He growled again, but his eyes flickered back to normal. He looked at Miroku with hatred towards Naraku, sorrow, worry and disappointment at himself in his gaze.

"Inu Yasha? Why are you disappointed?" Miroku asked.

Inu Yasha looked at the ground, "I was unable to protect Kagome. I doesn't deserve her... she deserves, no, needs better than me." He clenched his fists tightly, drawing a drop of blood from each hand.

"Inu Yasha... Kagome loves you. Nothing will ever change that. I saw that fact when I first looked at her and the way she looked at you," Miroku stated.

Inu Yasha looked at him. He shook his head in defiance and went over to a tree. He jumped up to the highest branch that would hold him. He sat down facing Naraku's castle. _'Kagome... why did this have to happen? You didn't deserve this... and I certainly don't deserve you,'_ Inu Yasha thought to himself. A single tear slid down his right cheek.

Miroku watched him from where he stood. Miroku looked angry with himself as well, as did Shippo.

Shippo was cursing himself for not being able to protect the one he loved. Miroku was thinking about it in his head and wanted to slap himself for letting Sango be taken by Naraku.

Sesshomaru was holding the now sleeping Rin. She had fallen asleep and would most likely sleep for the rest of the night for what she had been through. He moved a strand of hair from her face. He gently brushed Rin's ear doing so and she smiled slightly in her sleep.

Inu Yasha could see Naraku's castle from where he was sitting. A stream of smoke could be seen coming from the gloomy buildings. Inu Yasha fell asleep on the branch and amazingly he never fell off.

Kagome hung on the familiar stone wall. She hung her head and tears dripped to the floor in her sleep. They were all asleep, except for Naraku. He came and took the sleeping demon/priestess. He took her to a different room. The room had a strong rope hanging from the ceiling and that was it. He placed her on the floor.

Kagome blinked open her eyes. She looked around and did not recognize the room. She looked around frantically for her friends.

Naraku stood in a dark corner watching her. Kagome felt his presence and turned to him. She stared at the demon that she had come to loathe. He stared back at her never blinking. He stepped out of the shadows. From inside his baboon suit he drew a long blade that was almost the length of his arm.

Kagome moved to stand up. Before she was halfway up Naraku was in front of her. He thrust his sword through her right shoulder. Kagome screamed out in pain. He pulled his sword out and stuck it through her gut this time. Naraku smirked and let Kagome sink to the floor with her new wounds.

'_She will be dead by the time Inu Yasha arrives... or at least close enough he won't be able to save her,'_ Naraku thought. He stood up and turned to leave. He glanced back at Kagome and the pool of blood forming around her. Her kimono was becoming soaked and stained crimson.

"I will return in thirty minutes," Naraku said before he left. Kagome paid no attention to him. She only felt the pain.

Naraku went back to the stone wall. He took Heisei this time and took her to a room two down from Kagome. The room was the exact same on the inside that Kagome was in.

Heisei squirmed, but otherwise did nothing. Naraku took the rope from the ceiling and tied Heisei up be the chains around her wrists so she would hang four feet off the ground.

Naraku did the same with Sango who was in a building across from where Kagome and Heisei were. He then put Lanuta in the same building as Sango, but two rooms down from her. He made sure they were all securely hanging by the ropes in each room. He returned and hung Kagome up as well. In each room he lit a sleeping incense.

If you were to stand at the entrance and look at the main building there would be a smaller building to the left and right of the main one. Kagome and Heisei were in the one to the right and Sango and Lanuta in the building to the left.

Kagome was half conscious. She knew that Naraku had tied her up hanging from the ceiling. With the wound from her shoulder, her broken rib, the wound in her gut and her bruised cheek she was not in good health. When she breathed it hurt because of the way her body was and it pressed upon her broken rib. She could her the rhythm of her blood dripping to the floor, two or three drops at a time.

She knew that Naraku was planing for her to die and she knew that she would. She only hoped she could see Inu Yasha one last time.

Then it hit her Inu Yasha would arrive and Naraku would force him to do something, along with the others, because of the girls. Inu Yasha would get her and Naraku had timed everything so that Kagome would die when Inu Yasha found her.

Inu Yasha also held the jewel shards that Naraku wanted, but Inu Yasha was not alone. No, he had Miroku, Shippo, Hanto, Kilala, Rin, who probably wouldn't do much and Sesshomaru. Naraku was in for a troublesome battle. Kagome had her last thought and went back to sleep.

Inu Yasha awoke around noon, since he went to sleep at one in the morning. The others were awake and eating below him.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked as he jumped down next to Miroku. He smelled food and grabbed a bowl.

"You will need your strength Inu Yasha," Miroku said, "The battle with Naraku will not be an easy one."

"Yeah, yeah," Inu Yasha said between mouthfuls. Kilala and Hanto had left to get water. Sesshomaru was sitting near the fire with Rin safely in his lap. Rin was smiling at Sesshomaru and he was whispering to her.

Inu Yasha caught part of it. "I want you to be careful when we get to Naraku's," he heard Sesshomaru say. "Don't worry," Rin said softly.

"Inu Yasha," Shippo said. Inu Yasha turned to the kitsune.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I think we should attack around dusk. It would be wiser to do so in the dark," Shippo commented.

"I agree," Hanto and Miroku said. Kilala smiled. She took Hanto's hand and kissed the back of it. Ganu simply shook his head in agreement.

"Fine. But I am not waiting forever," Inu Yasha said, "Kagome could be in danger."

"You know Inu Yasha," Miroku said, "Sango, Heisei and Lanuta are there as well."

"Damn it monk! You don't think I know that!" Inu Yasha half yelled. He stood up.

"That bastard of a monkey will pay," Shippo said.

Kilala twitched her tails. Her ears flicked and she jumped up. She lunged at a near by tree and struck down one of Naraku's insects.

Inu Yasha was slightly surprised, but walked over to the poisonous thing. Sesshomaru had almost jumped up, but he realized he still held Rin in his lap, so he stayed put. Miroku made sure to stay clear from the vile thing.

Inu Yasha picked it up. The thing was still alive only one of its wings and three legs were gone. It buzzed around and tried to bite Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha gave a swipe of his claws and the insect went to shreds. He watched them hit the ground. He turned and went back to sit next to Miroku again. Miroku looked at him, but said nothing.

They all decided to go back to sleep to get plenty of rest. They would need it for what they were about to face.

The girls at Naraku's castle were knocked out with the smell from the incense he lit. He knew that Inu Yasha would be coming shortly and that Kagome would die soon from blood loss. _'It will all work to my plan and my advantage,'_ Naraku thought.


	18. Chapter 18

The Demon Known as Kagome

Chapter 18

--- ------ ----- ----- Last Time ----- -------- ---------

The girls at Naraku's castle were knocked out with the smell from the incense he lit. He knew that Inu Yasha would be coming shortly and that Kagome would die soon from blood loss. _'It will all work to my plan and my advantage,'_ Naraku thought.

Inu Yasha awoke twenty minutes to dusk. He got up and woke the others. The were all ready for what was to come. There would be no turning back.

Inu Yasha placed a hand on his sword hilt and walked towards Naraku's castle. He was followed by Miroku, Ganu and Shippo, Sesshomaru and Rin walked behind them and Hanto and Kilala brought up the rear.

Inu Yasha took his time. He thought about a strategy or plan as he went. He ran many through his head, but could not find one he thought would work or end well.

Sesshomaru watched his brother carefully. He glanced over at Rin every few minutes to make sure that she would be okay. Miroku and Shippo were thinking of a way to get Sango and Heisei back, as was Ganu trying a plan to get Lanuta. No one could actually think of a plan without faults. Kilala and Hanto kept there minds occupied by worrying about whether they were being followed or not.

Naraku sat on the steps of the main building facing the doors. He waited for them to arrive. He knew it wouldn't be long know. Kagura stood behind him and off to his left and Kana stood next to her, although her mirror was broken and she had no weapon.

Kagome was partly awake and sensed the others coming towards Naraku's castle. She wasn't far away from death and she knew it. She had a good hour or so before her time was up. Sango, Heisei and Lanuta were half awake, too, but because of the potent sleeping fumes in each room they weren't able to fully wake or move.

Inu Yasha and the others reached the gate to Naraku's castle five minute later. Miroku gripped his staff tightly, Sesshomaru stood next to Rin protectively, Hanto and Kilala had transformed into their cat demon forms, Shippo's hands were glowing with blue flames, Hanto flexed his claws and Inu Yasha gripped his sword hilt.

Inu Yasha kicked open the door. Both pieces flew off of their hinges and landed a few feet away. He stepped in and glared at Naraku. Naraku looked up.

"What brings you here Inu Yasha?" he asked with a smirk and a chuckle. Inu Yasha growled.

"You know what the hell we are here for you bastard!" he yelled. Sesshomaru stood off to Inu Yasha's right with Rin at his side. Miroku and Shippo were off to the left and Hanto, Ganu and Kilala stood behind Inu Yasha.

"Well, well Rin. It seems that you have come back to me," Naraku said as he looked at her. Rin flinched. She moved slightly behind Sesshomaru and grasped his sleeve.

Sesshomaru turned to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He never took his eyes off of Naraku and a deep growl emitted from the bottom of his throat as his eyes flashed crimson. Inu Yasha's eyes flashed red, too, but he stood still for the moment. Shippo, Miroku and Kilala growled at Naraku, but Naraku only smiled.

"I will give you an offer," Naraku said, "You can have two of your women in exchange for your shards of the jewel and I get to keep the other two." The rooms that the girls were hanging in lit up. You could only see there silhouettes and couldn't really tell them apart very well. Everyone looked around them from room to room.

"What?" Shippo yelled.

"We will not make any deals with you Naraku," Inu Yasha said through gritted teeth.

"Never," Miroku hissed.

Miroku bent down and pushed off the ground. He lunged forwards towards Naraku.

Kagura stepped in front of Naraku and waved her fan. Streams of wind pushed Miroku back. He jumped and landed near the room that Lanuta was in.

Miroku clenched his fist and punched down one of the walls. The fumes blew out from the room and Miroku covered his nose. He dropped his staff and got Lanuta down. Ganu had been moving towards them.

Lanuta blinked open her eyes. She glanced at Miroku and then looked around her. She saw Ganu and her eyes watered. Miroku cut her chains from her ankles and wrists. He then picked up his staff and stood.

Lanuta jumped up and ran to Ganu. She smiled and he kissed her forehead. He looked her over and could already tell about her bruises. He looked at Naraku and growled.

Inu Yasha unsheathed his sword. He lunged at Naraku while Shippo had been distracting Kagura. Naraku's tentacles whipped out from underneath his baboon pelt. Inu Yasha struck them down without a second thought or care.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and she nodded. He left her and went to help his brother with Naraku. Kilala came and stood next to Rin to protect her if necessary. Hanto crouched low as one of the tentacles came towards them. He jumped on it and bit it apart.

Hanto ran over to help Inu Yasha. He dodged this way and that avoiding the tentacles. He jumped for Naraku's head, but was struck down. He rolled on the ground and jumped back up. He lashed out at one of the tentacles nearby.

Miroku ran to the room next to where Lanuta had been. He punched one of the walls down and covered his nose. He looked through the room and saw Sango.

"Sango!" he yelled. He ran to her and cut her down. He caught her and cut the chains off. He looked her over. He waited for her to open her eyes.

Sango blinked open her eyes. She was disoriented at the moment and didn't know where she was or who was holding her. She thought it was Naraku. She lifted one of her legs and twisted. She planted a kick to her so thought "Naraku's" side. Sango landed on the ground standing up.

Miroku flew into a wall and went through it and then through the second wall. Sango snorted. Her vision cleared and she looked to her right to see Kilala and Rin. She also saw Sesshomaru, Hanto and Inu Yasha fighting Naraku with Ganu darting over to help.

"If that wasn't Naraku...," she said. She ran over to the body that she had kicked. She moved a portion of the wall and found the unconscious monk.

"Miroku!" she yelled. She almost cried. _'What have I done?'_ she yelled to herself. She fell to her knees. Sango moved his head to her lap. He had a cut across his forehead and one down his left arm. Sango moved a strand of his hair.

Miroku slowly opened his eyes. He had double vision, but knew he was looking at Sango. Sango looked at him and smiled as a tear ran down her cheek. Miroku lifted a hand and brushed away the tear with his thumb. His double vision faded and he could see clearly. He stood up and held out a hand to help Sango up. She accepted and took his hand.

"I'm sorry," Sango said as she stood up next to Miroku. She looked to the ground ashamed of herself.

"Sango...," Miroku said. He lifted a hand and tilted her head up to look at him. He smiled and gave her a kiss. Miroku was relieved to see her and that she was alive, although they would have some emotional problems to work out later.

Sango smiled and went over to Rin with Miroku in tow. Kilala looked at her and growled a greeting. Sango smiled. Kilala jumped forwards and ran towards Shippo and Kagura. Kana simply stood where she first was and watched. There was nothing she could do.

Miroku released Sango's hand and ran towards another room. He kicked the wall over and found Heisei. He got her down and released her from her chains. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She stood up.

Heisei looked out into the courtyard and gasped. Shippo had been knocked down by a blow from Kagura. She ran to hiss side.

"Shippo," she said softly. His eyes snapped open and he looked at her. He jumped up and told her to go over with Sango and ran back to fight Kagura again. Heisei ran over to where Sango, Lanuta and Rin where.

Miroku watched her go over. He turned towards the last room, but met a barrier and a few of Naraku's tentacles. He slashed his way through the tentacles. He pounded on the barrier. It was obviously put up by Naraku to keep them out. He punched as hard as he could, but nothing worked.

Inu Yasha in the mean time looked behind him at the girls. Since Kagome was not there, she had to be in the room that Miroku was trying to get into.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha yelled. He ran towards the barrier. He held his sword high and struck down upon it. Miroku turned around and ran towards Naraku since Inu Yasha had that covered. _'He'll find a way in,'_ Miroku thought.

Kagura had been taken down and Shippo and Kilala ran towards Naraku to help, too. Sango wanted to help, but she had no weapon other than her bare hands, which she figured wouldn't help. Heisei was also distressed because she wanted to help, too. Instead the four women, including Rin and Lanuta, had to stand there and watch their men fight.

Inu Yasha repeatedly struck the barrier. He swung with all of the force he could muster, but it seemed to not budge at all. All of a sudden a pink energy blast came through the barrier from the inside making a hole.

Inu Yasha jumped back. It went and hit Naraku making him fly back and lose his left arm and leg, which caught him off guard. Sesshomaru, Shippo, Miroku, Kilala, Ganu and Hanto took advantage of that. They attacked harder and with more force, not allowing Naraku to gain his guard back.

Kagome was about two minutes from dying. She spent the last of her remaining energy to hit Naraku so the others could gain an advantage. Her head lulled slightly to the side. Her tail brushed the ground and her blood ran down her legs and to the floor. She took a few breaths, breathing hard.

Inu Yasha jumped through the hole in the barrier. Kagome saw Inu Yasha one last time and closed her eyes. A single tear ran down her cheek.

Inu Yasha ran towards Kagome. He cut her down and took her chains off. She was limp in his arms. He noticed all of her bruises and wounds. Almost all of Kagome's kimono was soaked in blood. He knew of the injuries that Rin told him, but she had the two new ones.

"Kagome...," Inu Yasha said softly. He ran a finger down her cheek.

"Kagome?" he said again. She stayed limp. She was dead.

"Kagome... No!" Inu Yasha yelled. "Wake up," he added softly. He kissed her and tears filled his eyes. They streamed down his cheeks. Everyone that was outside heard Inu Yasha. Kilala lowered her ears and Shippo whimpered slightly.

"Kagome... you can't leave me!" Inu Yasha said softly, "I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." He sheathed his sword. He growled and his eyes turned completely black again. He stood up. Inu Yasha carried Kagome as gently as you would a baby. The room was full of dust and mist.

Inu Yasha stepped out through the barrier. His eyes were hidden by his bangs, his head slightly down. Kagome lay limp in his arms, her tail, which was also mostly blood soaked, slightly wrapped around her body. He stopped and stood still.

Everyone slowly stopped, even Naraku. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and then at his brother. He sensed no life force coming from Kagome and he knew she was no longer living. Shippo sensed it, too. Hanto and Kilala transformed back to their human forms. They backed up and moved over to Lanuta, Sango, Heisei and Rin.

Miroku stopped. He stood up. He could feel the aura coming from Inu Yasha and how angry and saddened it was. He sniffed Kagome's scent and sensed she was no longer of this world. Ganu did the same as Kilala and Hanto and moved over to where Sango and the others were.

Sango, Heisei, Lanuta and Rin could also sense Kagome's death and Inu Yasha's anger. A tear ran down Sango's cheek. Her best friend was dead. Naraku stood there and watched Inu Yasha with the dead demon/priestess in his arms.

Inu Yasha slowly raised his gaze. His eyes were still black and tears slowly slid down each cheek. Inu Yasha glared at Naraku. The jewel shards that Inu Yasha had around his neck glowed. He gently placed Kagome on the ground next to him. His own clothes were now blood stained from Kagome's.

Inu Yasha took a step towards Naraku and unsheathed his sword. He slowly walked forwards.

'_For being in the highest form you can be in as a demon,'_ Sesshomaru thought, _'Inu Yasha... you have great control.'_

Naraku smirked. He lunged towards Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha easily dodged and swiftly moved to the side. His movements were fluid like water. Naraku turned and struck at him again. Naraku managed to stick a tentacle through Inu Yasha's right arm, but Inu Yasha did nothing about it.

Inu Yasha jumped lightly off the ground. He pulled his sword back and swung as hard as he could. Naraku pulled the tentacle from Inu Yasha's arm and froze. Inu Yasha sliced off Naraku's head in one swift movement.

Inu Yasha jumped away towards Kagome's body, after retrieving the remaining jewel shards from Naraku. Naraku's body went up in miasma. It truly disappeared for the final time. Kagura and Kana's bodies disappeared into ash, blowing away in the wind.

Inu Yasha landed next to Kagome. His eyes flickered back to normal and he stood over her. He pulled the shards from his neck and connected them with the ones from Naraku.

The Jewel of Four Souls emitted a bright blue light and it floated twenty feet into the air. From the light Midoriko stepped onto the ground. Inu Yasha had picked up Kagome's body and was facing Midoriko.

"What is it that you desire?" she asked in a dreamy, placid voice that slightly echoed. Midoriko looked at Kagome then back to Inu Yasha.

"It shall be done," she said calmly. She walked towards Inu Yasha and

Kagome. She held her hands over Kagome's body and closed her eyes.

Kagome's body sucked in the bright light that had come from the jewel and Midoriko stepped back and disappeared. The jewel floated down and went into Kagome's body. Kagome was it's protector and she was bound to it. Inu Yasha looked at the now glowing body of Kagome.

"Kagome... come back to me," Inu Yasha said softly. Inu Yasha kissed her and a tear slid down his cheek and landed on her glowing form. The light faded.

Kagome snapped open her eyes. She took a deep breath. She half sat up in Inu Yasha's arms. Inu Yasha almost jumped back and would have dropped her, but he didn't.

He looked down at her and smiled. Tears ran down his face. Kagome relaxed and looked up at Inu Yasha. She weakly smiled and reached up to his face. She brushed away a tear from his cheek, but winced in pain from her injuries. The jewel had brought her back to life, but didn't heal any of her injuries.

Inu Yasha looked worriedly to the others. They nodded and he sped off to Kiade's with Kagome still bleeding in his arms.


	19. Chapter 19

The Demon Known as Kagome

Chapter 19

--- ------ ----- ----- Last Time ----- -------- ---------

Inu Yasha looked worriedly to the others. They nodded and he sped off to Kiade's with Kagome still bleeding in his arms.

He ran as fast as he could. Inu Yasha didn't stop during the night nor the next day. He continued to run until he reached Kiade's.

Inu Yasha ran inside. He looked around for Kiade. She sat with her back towards him. She turned around and looked at him. She had a cut across her forehead and a slight bruise on her cheek.

"Inu Yasha," she said with a slight smile. She looked at Kagome. Kiade jumped up and rolled out a futon. She gestured for Inu Yasha to lay Kagome down and he did so. He stood back up, but his eyes fluttered and he passed out, falling face first onto the floor.

Kiade jumped slightly. She got some of her herbs and decided Inu Yasha could wait and that Kagome's wounds were more urgent. She stripped Kagome of her clothes.

She wrapped bandages around her chest and shoulder, around her waist, put some herbal medicine on her cheek and put her into some new clothes. It was a simple pink shirt with a pair of white priestess pants. Kagome had brought the shirt from her time and kept it at Kiade's in case. Kiade laid a blanket over Kagome.

Kiade turned to Inu Yasha. She turned him onto his back. She took off his shirt and wrapped his right arm. Kiade moved him to lean against the wall, since all he really needed was some rest.

Inu Yasha slept for the next two days. Kiade had been busy with the villagers and keeping the village safe. She also kept the demons away who came after the jewel in Kagome's body.

Inu Yasha blinked open his eyes. It was warm out and he could smell the fresh summer air. He slowly stood up and waked over to Kagome. She was sleeping peacefully. Inu Yasha sat down next to her and moved a strand of hair from her face.

A loud crash was heard outside. Inu Yasha jumped up and ran to the door and grabbed his sword on the way out. Kiade had crashed into the wooden steps, breaking most of them. However she didn't do this on her own, she was thrown into them. Inu Yasha jumped down and pulled Kiade up by her arm.

"Are you all right?" he asked. He looked in front of him and saw a rather large wolf demon and a smaller one next to it. They growled at Inu Yasha.

"I'll be fine," Kiade said from behind Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha unsheathed his sword. Kiade held her shoulder.

The bigger wolf smirked. He whispered to the smaller one and she laughed. They looked from Inu Yasha to the house behind him.

"You must be Inu Yasha," the male said in a strong tone.

"And what does that imply?" Inu Yasha asked. The wolf simply lifted his shoulders. The small wolf darted to the right and the other to the left. They ran around Inu Yasha and the house. The larger one lunged at Inu Yasha, but he blocked quickly and jumped away.

The female was behind the house and she went through a window Kiade had left open. She crept towards Kagome and picked her up. She jumped back out the window and ran to the male with Kagome over her shoulder, all of this was done without a sound.

The wolves looked at each other and started backing away towards the edge of the woods. They were walking backwards and didn't know exactly where they were going.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha yelled. He growled at them. He moved towards them, but the female put up a hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You wouldn't want her to get hurt now would you?" she said. Inu Yasha stopped. He hadn't noticed, but someone was standing three feet behind her.

The wolves slowly turned around to leave, but the female ran into a body. The male took a step back. The girl looked up into the amber eyes of Sesshomaru. He looked at her and then to the male and then to Kagome. He raised a brow.

"I do believe you have something that doesn't belong to you," he said to the girl with his stoic expression. Inu Yasha heard his brother and moved again.

The female took Kagome from her shoulder and held her out to Sesshomaru. He took Kagome from the girl. The wolves turned around to leave again, but met an angry Inu Yasha.

The wolves darted to the left, but met Hanto and Kilala at the edge of the woods. They halted and moved to the other side, but met Sango and Miroku. Rin had appeared and was standing hand in hand with Sesshomaru. Shippo was standing next to Sesshomaru with Kagome in his arms. Sesshomaru gave Kagome to him to hold. Heisei was behind Inu Yasha and Ganu and Lanuta were with Kiade.

Inu Yasha ran towards the demons and sliced them in half. Miroku and Sango moved the pieces out of sight. You could now see both of Miroku's hands. He had removed the beads and purple cloth from his right hand.

Inu Yasha ran over to Shippo. He gently took Kagome from him with a slight nod of a thank you to Sesshomaru. Inu Yasha glanced from Rin to Sesshomaru because of the fact that they were holding hands. He smirked slightly, but got a look from Shippo not say anything about it.

Inu Yasha turned and walked back towards the house. He went inside and laid Kagome back onto the futon. Sango, Kiade, Heisei and Kilala had gone in. Everyone else stayed outside. Miroku and Shippo set to work on fixing Kiade's steps for her.

Sesshomaru went and sat under a tree in the shade. Rin followed and sat next to him. She enlaced her fingers with his again and laid her head on his shoulder. Sesshomaru lifted up their hands and kissed hers. He laid them back down on his leg. Rin smiled and looked up at the sky from Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Ganu sat on the porch against the wall with Lanuta next to him. She kissed him and sat on his lap leaning back on him. Hanto transformed into his large cat self and went looking for something to eat for dinner. Shippo and Miroku had the steps fixed in no time.

Inu Yasha sat next to Kagome. His eyes held no real emotion, but the others could tell he was in pain. Sango looked from him to Kagome. Her instincts told her to leave them alone, so she said nothing. She turned and left with a small Kilala on her shoulder. Heisei asked Kiade if she needed any help, but Kiade said no, so they both left, too.

Shippo walked over to Heisei. He grabbed her hand and she followed him. They went for a walk in the woods. She smiled at him and he smiled back. They were both with peaceful minds since Naraku was now gone.

Miroku looked at Sango as she came out the door. Kilala jumped off Sango's shoulder. Miroku moved over next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He could tell something was bothering her.

He held Sango tighter and jumped off the porch. Miroku jumped into a nearby tree taking Sango with him. They were far enough away so the others couldn't hear them, at least most of them.

He sat on a branch and Sango sat in his lap. He looked at her, but she said nothing. She looked at the sky and then back to Miroku.

"Sango... what's wrong?" Miroku asked with a soft voice. She looked away from him.

"I am worried... about Inu Yasha," she said, "Miroku you didn't see the look in his eyes as he looked at Kagome. They showed true pain. I've never seen him look like that before."

"Sango... Inu Yasha is going through a hard time right now. We cannot expect to fix everything that is bothering him. That is up to Kagome and to her alone," Miroku said.

Sango turned back to him. She leaned in and kissed Miroku. Miroku kissed her back with as much passion as he always wanted to. A fire blazed in Sango's stomach. _'What is this feeling?'_ she asked herself, _'Do I truly love him this much?...Yes... yes I do.'_

They continued to kiss each other passionately. Miroku parted with Sango. He looked deeply into her eyes.

"Sango... will you marry me?" Miroku asked softly. He continued to look into her eyes, searching for an answer.

Something clicked in the back of Sango's mind. A tear ran down her cheek. Miroku took this sign as a 'no' and looked away from her. He looked greatly saddened. Sango lifted her hand and moved him to face her with a finger on his chin.

"Miroku... of course I'll marry you. I thought you would never ask," she said with a smile and another tear. Miroku stared back at her. He couldn't believe what she had said. _'So they are tears of happiness,'_ he said to himself. All of his fears went away and he kissed Sango deeply again.

He stood up with Sango in his arms. They were still kissing, but Miroku jumped down from the tree and ran into the woods carrying Sango.

Sesshomaru watched them leave. He had heard their entire conversation. He knew Rin and even Inu Yasha knew. He smirked slightly, but no one noticed. It was past dusk now and the sun was almost set, but you could still see perfectly.

Shippo and Heisei had come back from their walk, but they never noticed Sango and Miroku. Hanto had come back with a buck, which Kiade was making into a stew.

Hanto and Kilala laid on the porch in their large cat forms. Kilala lay sort of in a ball with Hanto behind her. He rested his head on her back and closed his eyes. He slightly purred. Kilala slowly drifted off to sleep as well.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He reached over and picked her up. Sesshomaru stood up and walked into the house.

He put another futon down and laid Rin on it. He could not find another blanket, so he took of his armor and laid it in the corner. Then he took off his shirt and covered Rin with it. It wasn't as long as a blanket, but it wasn't cold out so she would be fine. Sesshomaru turned to leave.

"Sesshomaru?" Inu Yasha asked, "What are you going to do?" Sesshomaru stopped. He turned and looked at his brother. Inu Yasha didn't take his gaze from Kagome.

"With what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Rin," Inu Yasha said.

"I don't know," Sesshomaru responded. He sat next to Rin and continued to look at his brother.

"Do you intend to make her your mate?" Inu Yasha asked.

"I don't know about that either," Sesshomaru said.

Unknown to them Kagome was having a nightmare. She thought she saw Inu Yasha, but his face was covered in darkness. Kikyo and Naraku were standing behind him smirking at her. Kagome tried to run to Inu Yasha, but she couldn't move. She just kept running, never getting any closer.

A tear ran down her cheek and Inu Yasha looked at her. He heard her heart rate go up and her breathing was becoming harder.

"Kagome?" he asked softly. Sesshomaru looked at Inu Yasha then to Kagome. She was starting to sweat. Kagome's eyes snapped open, but they weren't their normal violet. They were white.

Kagome screamed. She grabbed her head and wriggled violently. Inu Yasha jumped up. Kagome floated into the air still writhing. She was waist height on Inu Yasha.

Sesshomaru jumped up. He grabbed Rin and held her close. Rin opened her eyes sleepily, but they widened when she saw Kagome. Rin placed her hands on Sesshomaru's chest.

Inu Yasha moved a hand towards Kagome. He went to touch her face, but she screamed. An invisible force pushed Inu Yasha into the wall behind him and Sesshomaru and Rin into the wall behind them.

Kiade ran to the door, but was deflected off a barrier and flew into Ganu and Lanuta, who were standing behind her. Kiade got up and held her head. Ganu stood up and lifted Lanuta off the ground. She looked at him and he shook his head. She nodded. They stood their silently.

Hanto and Kilala had jumped off the porch and transformed back into their human forms. They stood next to Heisei and Shippo. They looked to each other, but no one seemed to know what was going on.

The boards behind Sesshomaru cracked. He moved his head to look at them. They were going to split and he and Rin would be thrown from the house. Inu Yasha was trying desperately to get to Kagome.

A loud crack was heard, followed by another. Sesshomaru held tighter to Rin as the boards gave way. Sesshomaru was thrown to his back with Rin on top of him. He skidded across the ground, getting a few scratches. Rin opened her eyes and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked quietly.

"I'm all right Rin," he said as he sat up. Rin stood up followed by Sesshomaru. Rin looked at him and blushed. She realized she had his shirt wrapped around her. She gave him his shirt, but not before looking at the scratches on his back.

She ran a hand lightly down his back. He shuddered slightly at her touch and she smiled. Rin grabbed some bandages and covered his wounds. Sesshomaru put his shirt back on. He took a few steps and Rin noticed he had a slight limp. _'That'll heal quickly,'_ she thought as she followed Sesshomaru.

Inu Yasha had managed to get closer to Kagome. He stood next to her. He reached a hand out and cupped her cheek.

"Kagome... I'm here," he said softly. She had stopped writhing and screaming a minute ago. Inu Yasha kissed her. Kagome's eyes closed. They went back to normal. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Inu Yasha held out his arms as she stopped floating. Instead she was held by him. He opened his eyes and looked down at her in his arms. Kagome slowly opened her eyes.

She looked up at him and tears filled her eyes. She leaned into his chest and cried. Inu Yasha had made out the words "I thought I lost you" through her sobs.

Inu Yasha sat down and held Kagome in his lap. He rubbed her back and soothed her, trying to get her to stop crying. Kagome slowly stopped. She looked up at Inu Yasha with a tear strewn face. Inu Yasha took his sleeve and gently wiped her tears away.

Sesshomaru slowly walked in followed by Rin. Kagome turned and looked from Sesshomaru to Rin.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Kagome," Rin said softly, "Are you all right?"

"Yes... I'm fine," Kagome said as another tear ran down her cheek. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and he looked back at her.

"Are you okay Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. She had smelled the faint trace of his blood.

"I'll live," he said.


	20. Chapter 20

The Demon Known as Kagome

Chapter 20

--- ------ ----- ----- Last Time ----- -------- ---------

"Yes... I'm fine," Kagome said as another tear ran down her cheek. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and he looked back at her.

"Are you okay Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. She had smelled the faint trace of his blood.

"I'll live," he said.

Inu Yasha looked at his brother. Sesshomaru nodded slightly and took Rin's hand. He led her outside. Kagome watched them leave.

"Did I miss something?" she asked softly. Inu Yasha smiled.

"No... at least I don't think so," he said looking at her, "Now... tell me what happened." Kagome looked at him. She told Inu Yasha of her nightmare and what happened in it. Inu Yasha looked slightly upset and worried when she was done.

"Kagome... you didn't lose me. I'm right here... and I always will be," he said. Inu Yasha leaned down and kissed her.

Kagome kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hand on her hip and then moved it to underneath her shirt. He ran his hand up her back giving her the chills.

She winced at his touch. Inu Yasha felt her cringe and remembered what had happened with Naraku. He slowly removed his hand. He stopped kissing her and opened his eyes. Kagome looked at him.

"Kagome... we don't have to do this. I know what Naraku did to you. I don't want to risk injuring you more or hurting you emotionally," he said slowly. He looked into her eyes and waited for a response. Kagome looked away from him. A tear ran down her cheek as the memories flashed threw her mind.

"I am not worthy to be his mate," Kagome murmured. Inu Yasha looked at her in surprise. He moved his hand and turned her to face him.

"Kagome... just because that happened doesn't mean that you are not worthy to be my mate. Truth is I am not worthy to be yours. I could not protect you from him," Inu Yasha said softly.

"No...," Kagome said, "I love you. All I thought about was you coming to find me and killing Naraku. I told him you would come, but he said he was counting on it."

"Kagome...," Inu Yasha said. Kagome told him her version of the story, since Rin had left parts out. A tear ran down Inu Yasha's cheek as he recalled the painful memories of Kagome's death.

Kagome reached up and kissed Inu Yasha again. She closed her eyes and let the thoughts drift away for now. He kissed her back and returned his hand to her back, under her shirt. He ran his hand up and down her back, but felt the bandages. He dismissed it since Kagome did not seem to care.

Inu Yasha stood up and moved over to the futon that Kagome was on before. He gently laid her down. He removed her shirt and then his own. Inu Yasha looked her over and noticed she had more bandages than he had thought.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. Inu Yasha was on top of her and he kissed her deeply. She returned the kiss with a blazing passion growing in her stomach. Inu Yasha reached down and circled her belly button with his clawed finger. Kagome smiled into their kiss.

Kagome reached up and undid Inu Yasha's pants. He kicked them off. Inu Yasha held himself up on his elbows so he wouldn't crush Kagome with his weight. Kagome undid her own pants and wiggled out of them. She was left in her underwear and her bandages and Inu Yasha was left with nothing on.

Inu Yasha's tail slowly made its way around her and Kagome wrapped hers around Inu Yasha. He reached down and cut through her underwear with his claws. They spent the night in the heat of passion with each other.

The next morning Inu Yasha woke to find himself next to Kagome. They were covered by a blanket and his tail was wrapped around Kagome's legs. Her head was on his chest and his arm was around her waist. He laid on his back looking at the ceiling. It was early in the morning and the sun had been up only for a little while.

Sango and Miroku had not come back yet and Shippo asked if anyone knew where they were. Rin said she knew, but a look from Sesshomaru told her not to say anything.

Sango woke to find herself in the arms of Miroku. They were wrapped in Miroku's robes and it was slightly damp out, not enough to bother anyone. She looked up into the face of her lover.

He blinked open his eyes and smiled at her. Sango sat up slowly and reached for her clothes, but was pulled back down by the monk.

She turned and looked at him. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Sango kissed him deeply in return. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and played with his. She parted with him and smiled.

Sango got up and got dressed. She stood and traced Miroku's bite mark absentmindedly. Miroku came and stood next to her, fully clothed.

"I suppose we should go back," Sango said.

"I suppose your right," Miroku answered. Sango took his hand and entwined her fingers with his. They slowly walked back to the village.

Kagome breathed deeply and slowly opened her eyes. She looked at Inu Yasha. He looked down at her and smiled. He reached down and kissed her. Kagome kissed him back and purred slightly.

Kagome heard movement outside and looked at the door, having parted with Inu Yasha. The movement passed and she looked back at him. She kissed her mark on Inu Yasha.

"Good morning," Inu Yasha said softly.

"Hm... good morning ," she said. Kagome pulled away from his embrace and moved over to her clothes. She shivered from the decrease in warmth. Inu Yasha stood up.

Inu Yasha walked over and stood behind her, very close behind her. Kagome felt him pressing against her. She smiled and leaned back onto him. She felt her back touch his chest and his tail wrapped around her waist.

She released herself from his hold and went to her pack. She pulled out her khaki shorts and a baby blue tank top.

She asked Inu Yasha to remove her bandages. He complied and unraveled them slowly. It took him about five minutes to take them all off, but she was completely healed, as was the bruise on her cheek and her broken rib. She kissed him for a thank you.

Inu Yasha and Kagome got dressed. They rolled up the futons and folded the blankets. Kagome walked out the door first with Inu Yasha behind her.

Sesshomaru turned to them. He smirked slightly. He was sitting next to Rin holding hands again. Kagome looked at them and smiled. Inu Yasha was looking for Miroku and Sango, but they were no where in sight.

Heisei and Shippo were sitting in a tree relaxing with one another, Hanto and Kilala were repairing the hole in Kiade's house that Sesshomaru had made last night and Ganu and Lanuta had gone into the village with Kiade.

"Glad to see your awake Kagome," Shippo said from his branch. Heisei was on his lap and she was looking at Kagome, too. She smiled.

"So am I," she said. She turned to Inu Yasha. It was a nice day and there were many things they could do. Kagome twitched an ear. She looked towards the village and saw Miroku and Sango walking hand in hand towards Kiade's.

Inu Yasha looked out from behind Kagome and saw them coming. Shippo and Heisei turned to look at them, as did Kilala and Hanto. Sesshomaru and Rin stood up and were moving out from beneath the tree they had been under.

Miroku and Sango walked towards them smiling. Shippo jumped down with Heisei in his arms. He let her stand and she leaned on his shoulder. Sango let go of Miroku's hand and she ran over to Kagome. Miroku walked after her.

Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her away from Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha was about to grab Kagome's arm, but Miroku stopped him.

"She'll be fine Inu Yasha," Miroku insisted. He ushered him in the opposite direction that Sango had gone. Miroku pushed him into the woods.

Sango stopped well away from the others. She let go of Kagome's hand and turned to face her friend.

"Kagome... I have something to tell you and a favor to ask," Sango said. She was serious, but still smiling and happy.

"Sango you know you can tell and ask me anything," Kagome said to her friend.

"Last night...," Sango began, "Miroku proposed to me."

"Are you serious? And I missed it?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yes...," she said. Sango told Kagome what happened last night when he asked and a bit of what happened afterwards.

"Kagome... will you be my maid of honor?" Sango asked.

"O Sango. I would be delighted!" she hugged her friend.

"Good... Miroku is going to ask Inu Yasha to be his best man," she said.

"Oh my god! This is so exciting! When do you plan on getting married?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to ask Miroku," Sango said. On the way back they talked about the wedding plans.

Inu Yasha turned around and looked at Miroku. They were far away from the others. Inu Yasha raised a brow.

"What is it Miroku?" he asked.

"Inu Yasha... I was wondering if you would be my best man," Miroku said.

"For what?" he asked.

"Sango's and my wedding of course," Miroku explained.

"Are you serious?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Yeah. We're getting married," he said.

"Well it's about time! I would be honored Miroku," Inu Yasha said. Miroku told him of what happened last night when he proposed to Sango. They walked back to the others talking about little things about the wedding.

Kagome and Sango arrived back to the others before Inu Yasha and Miroku. Sango walked over to Kilala. She pulled her away from her task of fixing the boards. Sango asked Kilala to be her second maid of honor and of course Kilala said yes.

Miroku came back with Inu Yasha and walked over to Shippo. He asked him to be his second man of honor and Shippo said yes to him, too.

Inu Yasha walked over to Kagome. He put his hands on her hips and gave her a kiss. Kagome smiled. She looked at Miroku and Sango as they left to go to the village.

"Isn't it great?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," Inu Yasha said as he watched the retreating forms.

"So when's ours?" Kagome asked. Inu Yasha looked at her with surprise, but smiled.

"Whenever you want it to be," he said, giving her another kiss with a mischievous smile on his face. Kagome thought abut their wedding and when it could be.

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yes?" he said.

"I want to return to my time. I would like to explain things to my family," Kagome said. Inu Yasha nodded. He figured it would be a good idea for her to do so.

"We can go now," he said, "We aren't doing anything." Kagome looked at him. She nodded and went inside. She came out with two vials of blue liquid and two green.

"What are those for?" Inu Yasha asked.

"They are to conceal our demon forms and make us look human if we go out in the public," she said.

"Ok," Inu Yasha said. He turned to leave and waited for Kagome. She waved to the others and told them they'd be back tomorrow. She turned and left with Inu Yasha. They walked to the well. Kagome looked into it and took a deep breath.

"Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked. He looked at her with a serious expression on his face.

"I'm fine," she said with a smile.

"You ready then?" he asked.

"Yup," she said as she jumped into the well with Inu Yasha behind her. They reached the other side and looked up at the roof of the well house.

Inu Yasha put his arms around Kagome and jumped up onto the steps. He opened the door and Kagome walked out. He followed and closed the door behind them. Kagome walked into the house pulling Inu Yasha behind her.

"Mom! Sota! Grandpa!" she called. She listened for someone to come. She heard movement coming down the steps and looked over at her mother.

"Mom!" she yelled and ran over to her.

"Kagome? Is that you?" her mom asked giving her daughter a hug. Inu Yasha took a few steps into the house and watched them silently.

"Kagome? What happened?" her mom asked.

"Where are Grandpa and Sota? I'll explain everything when they are here," she said. Kagome's mom poked her head to the side and looked at Inu Yasha. He raised a brow at the way she looked at him.

"Inu Yasha?" she asked. She walked over to him and circled around him.


	21. Chapter 21

The Demon Known as Kagome

Chapter 21

--- ------ ----- ----- Last Time ----- -------- ---------

"Where are Grandpa and Sota? I'll explain everything when they are here," she said. Kagome's mom poked her head to the side and looked at Inu Yasha. He raised a brow at the way she looked at him.

"Inu Yasha?" she asked. She walked over to him and circled around him.

He watched her and his tail twitched nervously. He looked at Kagome, but she merely smiled at him. She went over to her mom.

"Sit down mom," she said, gesturing to the couch. Kagome sat next to her mother and Inu Yasha stood behind Kagome.

Grandpa and Sota came in. They looked from the two to Kagome's mom. They sat in chairs on the other side of the room. Sota glanced at Inu Yasha, but looked away when he looked at him.

"Mom...," Kagome began.

"Kagome?" her brother interrupted.

"Yes Sota?" she asked turning to him.

"Then?" he said looking at Inu Yasha. Kagome nodded, but turned back to her mother. Inu Yasha was looking out a window watching the traffic whiz by.

"Mom...," she began again. She told her the basic facts of what had happened to her and her friends.

Kagome's mom looked at her in utter shock. She didn't know what to say. She turned and stared at the floor. Sota had been ushered out by Grandpa earlier.

"Mom?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome... would you like to go shopping?" she asked, having a sudden smile on her face as she looked at Kagome.

"Uh... sure mom," Kagome said a bit nervously. She pulled out a vial she had brought with her and took a swig. She turned back to the way she looked when she had been human. Inu Yasha turned his gaze to look at her.

"Inu Yasha," Kagome said looking at him, "We're going shopping for a while."

"Ok... and what do you want me to do then?" he asked.

"You can stay here with Grandpa and Sota," she said with a smile. Inu Yasha huffed and sat in the living room on a chair.

Kagome's mom grabbed her purse and her daughter's arm. She pulled her outside and started to walk down the shrine steps. Inu Yasha stood in the doorway watching the two cascade down the long stairwell. Kagome turned and waved a 'goodbye.' Inu Yasha smiled slightly and waved back slowly. Kagome turned back around and got onto a bus with her mom.

"So where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"Oh... I don't know... where would you like to go?" her mom asked.

"The mall is fine," Kagome said with a smile.

"Really? Fine by me," her mom replied.

They sat on the bus and talked of meager things to pass the time away. Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the mall. Kagome got off followed by her mom. They walked into the mall and started walking.

Two hours later Kagome and her mom walked back out of the mall. They each had three bags from various stores.

"I'll meet you back at the house mom," Kagome said, "I'm going to go for a walk."

"Are you sure? I can come with you," she said.

"No I'll be fine," she added with a smile. She gave her bags to her mother.

"See you at the house then," Kagome's mom said. She stepped onto the bus. Kagome waved and turned onto a street near the mall. 'I've never been on this street before,' she thought.

She walked around, not completely lost, but close enough. She looked at the various shops and mini stores. 'I wonder if they get good business?' she thought.

She sensed someone watching her. She kept walking, but looked behind her. There were five guys following after her, but a bit farther behind. Kagome sped up hoping to loose them. Ten minutes later she turned around and didn't see them.

'Good. They're gone,' she thought. It was getting dark out and the street lamps flickered on. She turned onto a side alley, but stopped halfway into the darker pass. A light flickered on and off in the back of the alley, doing a Morse Code effect.

In front of her stood two of the guys from before, one of which held a switch blade. She turned around to leave, but met the faces of the other three, two of them also had switch blades.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked, "I have no money." They merely laughed.

"You think we want money?" a guy from behind her asked. She whirled around to face him.

"We don't want... a material value would you say," another one said. She turned to look behind her at him. The three nearest to the street moved towards her. She moved forward.

They moved in towards her. She glared at the two in front of her. From behind she was struck on the head with a blunt object. She fell to the ground and held her head.

"Ahhh," she screamed out in pain. One of the guys in front of her kicked her in the stomach, causing her to fall onto her back. She took a deep sharp breath.

Kagome's mother walked in the door and closed it behind her. Inu Yasha was standing there waiting for Kagome.

"Where is Kagome?" he asked. He listened to see if she was outside.

"She said she was going for a walk. I asked her if she wanted me to go with her, but she said no," her mom explained. Inu Yasha looked at her with a slightly worried expression.

"I'm sure she's fine Inu Yasha. Kagome can take care of herself," she added. His eyes widened. He raced to the door.

"What's wrong Inu Yasha?" she asked frantically.

"I heard a scream. It sounded like Kagome," he said sternly. His eyes flashed red, but Kagome's mom didn't notice.

"You could hear her from all the way out here?" she asked.

"Hm... yes," he said. He opened the door and raced out. He jumped onto the roof of the nearest building and sped away. He picked up her scent and followed it as best he could from the top of the buildings. He had completely dismissed drinking a vile of the potion.

Kagome watched them nervously. She looked from face to face and pleaded with her eyes. The one guy in front of her went to punch her. She caught his fist with her right hand and squeezed. The goon's face wrinkled in pain. Kagome pulled him to her, then shoved him away.

"Leave me alone. Please...," she said, "Don't do this." They laughed at her again. Her vision switched to double vision for a few minutes. It slowly faded and the leader was standing in front of her. He reached down and stroked one of her legs, but Kagome pulled away and glared at him.

"Hm... feisty one isn't she?" he asked one of his goons. He smiled and nodded in reply. Kagome tried to stand up. A guy from behind her grabbed her arms and held them behind her back. Kagome winced in pain.

"O... sweetheart you'll be having much more pain than that," the leader laughed. He reached out and grabbed the front of her shirt. He moved his hand lower and grabbed the bottom. He hoisted it up over her head.

"Inu Yasha!" she screamed, but someone covered her mouth.

"Now, now...," the leader said. He held his blade up to her throat.

"Don't be starting that," he added. He pulled the blade away from her neck as she got quiet.

Inu Yasha heard Kagome. He growled and sped up. Soon he was above them standing on a building that lined the alleyway.

"Kagome!" he yelled. He jumped down and stood blocking the exit to leave from the alley. Kagome's mouth was still covered so she couldn't say anything. Inu Yasha glared at them.

"Let her go," he said sternly. The men looked at each other and laughed loudly.

"Hey... what's with fluffy over here?" a guy asked pulling a thumb in Inu Yasha's direction. They laughed harder.

"What are you going to do about it?" the leader asked. Inu Yasha unsheathed his sword and glared at him since he seemed to be the mastermind. The guy shoved Kagome behind him. She fell into the wall. Inu Yasha growled again.

Inu Yasha held his sword high and struck down a guy nearest to him. He jumped up and slashed two more. Then he turned and sliced the last one in half. He was left facing the leader.

"Hey... hey I didn't mean her any harm. Honest," he protested, he stuttered slightly. He held up his hands unarmed, having dropped the blade. Inu Yasha growled again in response. He took a step forward and struck down the final man. He sheathed his sword again.

"Kagome," he said as he ran to her, "Are you okay?" He looked at her with an immensely worried expression.

"Kagome?" he asked again. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. She blinked open her eyes and looked at him smiling weakly.

"Inu Yasha...," she said softly.

"What Kagome?" he asked. He gently pulled her shirt back on to cover her. Inu Yasha jumped up onto the roof of one of the buildings.

"I...I...," she tried, looking into his eyes. He only looked back in love and adoration.

"Yes?" he asked again.

"I... I was so worried," she said softly. His eyes widened slightly as he looked at her.

"But why Kagome?" he asked..

"I was afraid... that I would never see you again. They could have killed me and then...," she said looking away from him.

"Why didn't you fight back Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked. "I know you could've taken them."

"But... I was afraid. I did fight back as best I could... but I didn't want them to know that I wasn't human," she said looking away from him. Her bangs covered her eyes.

"I'm sorry Inu Yasha. I should have fought back. Then you wouldn't have had to come and find me. I just don't like the thought of being touched by someone, other than you, but especially a person that I don't even know. I was about to be raped...again. My mind was so preoccupied that I guess it slowed down my reactions," she said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Kagome...," Inu Yasha said. His eyes softened.

"I would never let anything happen to you," he added.

"I know but," Kagome started.

"No buts," he said. He turned her face to look at him. He brushed away her tear and smiled softly.

Inu Yasha set off back to the house. He took his time because he was in no hurry. On their way back the potion Kagome took earlier wore off. Her tail blew behind them in the wind with Inu Yasha's.

Inu Yasha landed gracefully and softly on the shrine steps. He let her down and took her hand. He opened the door, pulling Kagome behind him. He sat on the couch with Kagome next to him.

Inu Yasha grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and covered Kagome. She laid down on the couch and laid her head on his lap. She drifted off into calm slumber.

Inu Yasha absentmindedly stroked her hair as he felt her fall asleep. Thoughts ran through his head and a small growl emitted from his throat. He drifted off to sleep, not finishing his thoughts. His hand fell from her hair to the couch.

Kagome blinked open her eyes as the sun woke her. She slowly sat up and looked about. Inu Yasha was sitting where he was when she fell asleep.

"Do you feel any better?" he asked. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"Yes... much," she said. She threw the blanket off and got up from the couch. She walked into the kitchen, with Inu Yasha following.

Kagome opened a cupboard and pulled out two packs of ramen. She grabbed a pot and filled it with water. When the ramen was done she poured it into some bowls. Kagome gave one to Inu Yasha and picked up another. She sat at the table with Inu Yasha across from her.

They ate in silence. They both had many thoughts running trough their heads. Inu Yasha finished first and he put his bowl in the sink. Kagome was done a couple minutes later.

"Do you want to go back?" he asked.

"Yeah. We should get back soon," she said.

Inu Yasha smiled. He took her hand and led her outside. Kagome waved goodbye to her mother before she and Inu Yasha went into the well house.

He put his arms around her waist and jumped into the depths of the well. Reaching the other side he jumped back out. He looked around, sniffing the air a few times.

"What's wrong Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked as she started to walk towards the village.

"Nothing," he said following after her. He took her hand in his as they walked to the village. They came upon a very interesting scene as they arrived at Kiade's.

People were running all over the place with various items and decorations. Kagome went wide eyed at all the people.

"I think Miroku is going overboard," she whispered to Inu Yasha. He nodded his head in agreement.

Sango stopped and waved to them. She walked over and grabbed Kagome's hand. Inu Yasha let go of her hand and watched them as they disappeared in the mass of moving forms.

"Kagome," Sango said excitedly, "I have picked out a wedding dress!" She held up a white kimono with silk pink cherry blossoms on it and a baby blue obi.

"It's beautiful Sango," Kagome said with a smile. She examined the dress as Sango went to get another one. She came back with a baby blue kimono and a white obi.

"These are the brides maids dresses," she added. Kagome smiled again obviously pleased with Sango's decision.

"You have picked out nice kimonos Sango," Kagome commented.

"Thank you," she said, "Kilala has been fitted for hers... so your left!" she said with a happy smile.

Kagome looked at her. Sango waved a hand and a lady with measuring tapes and pins came over to Kagome. She set to work on fitting her dress. It didn't take very long to get the measurements and the lady quickly set to work on fitting the kimono that Kagome would wear.

Inu Yasha slowly made his way around. He found Shippo and Miroku with another lady with many pins and tapes. Shippo was getting fitted t his Gi that he would wear.

Apparently Miroku had picked out a Gi with white pants and a navy blue top for himself. The Gis that Shippo and Inu Yasha were to wear had black pants and baby blue tops. Inu Yasha sighed inwardly.


End file.
